I don't like you VF
by Zoro et Robin
Summary: Par pure malchance, Miyako se retrouve comme esclave dans une vente aux enchères sur Sabaody. Comme par hasard, le seul interressé est un pirate égoiste et sadique. Law x OC.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

"Captain' qu'est ce qu'on fait ici, vous ne pensez tout de même pas acheter une de ces personnes?" dit un ours polaire en s'adressant à son capitaine. Ils se dirigeaient vers la maison où se déroulait la vente aux enchères. L'équipage avait accosté sur l'île de Sabaody pour remplir leur stock et ainsi se préparer pour leur voyage dans le Nouveau Monde. Le capitaine des Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, sourit au commentaire de son nakama mais ne lui donna pas de réponse.  
"Captain'?" insista l'ours en entrant dans le Groove 1.  
Voyant que Bepo n'allait pas le lâcher, Law décida de lui répondre:  
"Disons que je se suis intéressé par le spectacle...et peut-être qu'on trouvera quelqu'un de bien...on ne sait jamais..." le sourire du chirurgien de la mort s'agrandit sur son visage.  
A vrai dire, il voulait recruter un sabreur du genre de Roronoa Zoro qui était l'un des supernovas. Law doutait qu'il allait trouver un sabreur aussi fort que Roronoa mais...la vie peut-être pleine de surprise...

~...~

Miyako soupira en s'asseyant sur le sol froid. Elle pouvait entendre toutes ces personnes en train de pleurer et de crier autour d'elle. Tout le monde était nerveux, non, terrifié en se demandant ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Miyako était enfermée dans l'une des prisons qui étaient à l'arrière du bâtiment et elle attendait l'appel aux offres où elle allait être vendue. Malheureusement, elle était l'un des prix qui étaient aux enchères. Elle soupira en repensant à comment elle avait terminé dans cet endroit puis elle se gratta le cou essayant d'enlever ce foutu collier très inconfortable.  
"Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi." dit le vieil homme calmement.  
La jeune fille le regarda un instant mais ne lui répondit pas.  
"Si tu essaie de l'enlever, tu vas aggraver les choses. Et je ne penses pas qu'un jeune fille pourra survivre à un explosion de ce genre."  
Miyako le regarda silencieusement pendant que le vieil homme parlait, mais son expression resta calme. Elle n'était ni nerveuse, ni apeurée sachant que sa vie était en danger. Elle était tout simplement ennuyée par tout ceci.  
"Pff, même si vous dites ça...c'est trop serré et mon coup me fait mal..." dit la jeune fille.  
"Tu n'as pas l'air très concernée par tout ceci, n'as tu pas peur d'être vendue en tant qu'esclave?" Miyako regarda le vieil homme puis soupira.  
"Même si je tremblais de peur, ça ne changera rien à ma situation. De toute façon, je serai vendue en tant qu'esclave et c'est comme ça. Je trouverai un moyen de m'échapper plus tard."  
"Heh, t'es une ptite fille bizarre toi!"  
"Je ne suis pas une ptite fille..." répliqua Miyako.  
La conversation fut interrompue par des cris et quelques voix. Miyako ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des hommes transportaient une sirène dans une cage remplie d'eau. La sirène criait de toutes ses forces mais personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle.  
Ce qui surprit Miyako est quand elle a senti une vague de Haki qui a fait s'évanouir tout ces hommes qui portaient la sirène. Miyako ensuite remarqua que c'était le vieil homme qui lui parlait tout à l'heure qui avait utilisé le Haki. Le vieil homme resta silencieux. Miyako avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes se réveillèrent un peu deboussolés et attachèrent un collier autour du cou de la pauvre petite sirène. La jeune sirène n'avait plus la force de résister alors elle lâcha prise et pleura silencieusement dans sa prison. Miyako soupira en voyant la jeune fille dans un tel état. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider, pouvoir aider toutes ces pauvres personnes autour d'elle mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se libérer elle même. Ce serait risqué de tenter quelque chose, surtout avec tous ces gardes qui surveillent.

~...~

"Mesdames et messieurs, merci de votre patience! Je me présente, je suis Disco-san, j'espère que vous allez apprécier le spectacle! C'est parti!" cria l'homme pendant que le public applaudissait.  
Tout ça rendait Miyako malade. *_Pff, des gens comme ça ne devraient même pas exister!*_  
Les enchères commencèrent et l'homme qui était assis à côté de Miyako se fit emmener par les gardes sur scène.  
Soudainement, des cris et des hurlement furent entendus et l'homme qui venait d'aller sur scène se fit jeter en prison.  
"Que c'est il passé?" demanda l'un des gardes.  
"Il s'est arraché la langue!" répondit l'autre garde avec dégoût "Sors le d'ici!" ordonna le garde.  
Miyako fut soulagée quand le corps sans vie de l'homme fut emporté ailleurs. Cet incident apeura encore plus les autres esclaves et des chuchotement de panique pouvaient être entendus partout dans la prison. Miyako n'était pas le genre de personne à paniquer. Elle n'aimait guère la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait mais tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre le bon moment pour pouvoir s'échapper. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pouvait entendre que c'était son tour d'être appelée. Elle avait entendu son numéro. Deux hommes vinrent la chercher et l'emmenèrent sur scène. La lumière des projecteurs l'aveuglait et il lui fallait une peu de temps avant de s'habituer au changement. Elle était surprise de voir le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle et cela la stressait, mais elle resta calme. Disco commença son petit discours:  
"Tout droit venue de l'île de Wano, dans le Nouveau Monde, voici Miya-chan!" Miyako regarda Disco d'un regard noir en entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.  
*_Miya-chan? Il n'est pas sérieux là?*_pensa la jeune fille.

Law se balançait sur sa chaise tellement c'était ennuyeux. Il pensait qu'il y aurait un spectacle de meilleure qualité mais c'était juste triste à voir. La chose la plus excitante étant arrivée est l'homme qui s'était mordu la langue, ce qui avait surpris tout les nobles et acheteurs présents dans la salle.  
*_Et aucun de ces esclaves n'est intéressant_.* pensa Law un peu déçu. Il allait justement s'en aller quand un autre esclave fit son apparition sur scène. Cette fois, c'était une jeune femme habillée d'un kimono. Elle avait de magnifiques mais étranges yeux couleur or. Mais ce qui intrigua Law, ce n'était pas son apparence mais son attitude. Elle était tout à fait calme, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle allait être vendue comme esclave. En regardant de plus près, Law remarqua qu'elle était presque, ennuyée par les évènements. Law se rassit sur sa chaise et un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
"Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant..." dit-il.

"Cette adorable fille est âgée de 19 ans. Elle est très douée en combat, sa spécialité, les sabres. Elle est un excellent sabreur. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. En plus de ses qualités en combat, elle possède une intelligence hors du commun. Nous vous garantissons qu'un jeu d'échecs avec elle ne sera jamais ennuyeux. Et en plus, elle est très belle à voir!" conclut Disco avec un énorme sourire et Miyako vit des hommes dans les tribunes avec des sourires pervers. Elle était dégoutée mais elle garda son calme. En plus, elle ne voulait pas que toutes ses informations personnelles soient divulguées à toutes ces personnes mais des hommes l'avaient menacée de lui casser les doigts si elle ne disait rien et quoi de pire pour un sabreur que de ne plus avoir de mains? Elle céda et leurs dit toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin même si elle n'aimait pas ça.  
"Nous commençons les enchères à 800.000 Berys. Quelqu'un pour 800.000 Berys?" demanda Disco. Un homme leva la main. "800.000" "900.000" cria une personne, "950.000" hurla une autre personne.  
Miyako regarda l'enchère avec intérêt, elle se demandait bien lequel d'entre eux allait l'acheter. Elle voulait savoir si elle aurait une chance de s'échapper aussi. Si un Dragon Céleste l'achète, il sera impossible pour elle de s'échapper mais elle avait décidé de s'enfuir peu importe la personne qui l'achètera. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un bon plan.  
"1.050.000 Berys" cria un homme puis tout le public se tourna vers la personne qui avait proposé un aussi gros prix. Miyako essaya de voir l'acheteur mais elle était bien trop loin. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre partout dans la salle. Personne ne proposa un prix plus élevé que celui-ci. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas assez d'argent ou bien c'était une personne avec un rang élevé qui avait proposé le prix donc personne n'osait s'interposer.  
*_Un Dragon Céleste peut-être?* _pensa Miyako.  
"1.050.000 Berys une fois, deux fois, VENDU pour 1.050.000 Berys pour Monsieur Trafalgar Law!" cria Disco en faisant signe aux gardes de l'emporter.  
Miyako était soulagée que ce ne soit pas un Dragon Céleste qui l'aie achetée mais elle n'avait pas reconnu le nom de son nouveau maître. Mais Miyako était tout de même un peu tendue. Les gardes l'avaient remise dans la cage. Elle devait attendre la fin des enchères afin de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son maître. Après que quelques esclaves soient vendus, Miyako vit la sirène de tout à l'heure en train d'être préparée pour les enchères. Cela lui donnait envie de découper tout ces gens en morceau avec son katana. Cela lui rappela qu'elle n'avait plus son katana sur elle et qu'elle devrait aller le chercher si elle voulait s'enfuir.

~...~

"Captain' vous pensiez à quoi?" demanda Bepo à son capitaine.  
Law sourit puis croisa ses jambes en regardant la fin du spectacle. Il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait et se tourna pour voir Eustass Kidd qui le regardait bizarrement. Law sourit encore plus et leva un sourcil comme pour dire _'Quoi? Toi aussi tu la voulais?'_  
Kidd fixa Law comme s'il essayait de deviner le plan de Law comme Bepo mais il ne laissa pas la surprise apparaître sur son visage, tout le contraire de l'ours polaire.  
Law se retourna vers la scène ignorant Kidd.  
"Je sais que vous vouliez un sabreur dans l'équipage Captain' mais êtes vous sûr? En plus c'est une femme et les femmes apportent la malchance à bord...et puis elle est vendue comme esclave, comment peut-on savoir si elle est assez forte pour le Nouveau Monde?" Bepo posait tellement de question mais Law souriait encore plus.  
"Nous saurons tout ça bientôt..."


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de le préciser dans le premier chapitre mais voilà, c'est une fic que j'ai traduite. L'auteur de l'original s'appelle BloodyMarryMe, et bien sûr vous pouvez la lire en anglais sur l'original. Sinon bonne lecture !

Crédits : Rien ne m'appartient, Miyako Suzune appartient à BloodyMarryMe !

**CHAPITRE 2**

Miyako s'amusait avec les longues manches de son kimono quand elle entendit un bruit sourd. Son regard se posa sur la scène où il se passait sûrement quelque chose. On pouvait entendre des cris et des bruits de coups de feu. Miyako sentit une grosse vague de Haki, comme celui de tout à l'heure. Elle remarqua aussi que le vieil homme et le géant n'avaient plus les colliers explosifs autour de leurs cous.  
« Comment avez-vous fait ça? » demanda Miyako tout simplement.  
Tous les autres esclaves étaient apeurés et ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il se passait. Le vieil homme souri à Miyako mais ne lui donna aucune réponse. Elle pensait reconnaître ce vieil homme, elle le fixa longtemps puis son nom lui revint. *_oh mais oui, c'est l'un de ces pirates légendaires, c'est quoi son prénom déjà? Mais oui, c'est Rayleigh! Mais, que fait-il dans un endroit comme celui-ci? Et comment a-t-il fait pour enlever ces colliers? Ce doit sûrement être grâce au Haki que j'ai senti tout à l'heure...mais comment?_* Miyako elle aussi utilisait très bien le Haki mais elle ne pouvait pas enlever ce collier. Rayleigh reparti sur scène puis un homme très bizarre fit son apparition. Il avait une chemise Hawaïenne et il portait un...slip? Il était très étrange et en plus, il avait des cheveux bleus électrique. * _Choquant!_ * Miyako détourna le regard dégoûtée mais aussi embarrassée à cause du pervers qui était à moitié nu. Mais elle fut étonnée quand il leur lança les clés.  
« Voilà les clés, libérez vous et courez, les Marines vont bientôt être là! »  
Tous les esclaves se libérèrent les uns après les autres pendant que l'homme en slip retourna sur scène. Miyako se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en dehors de la prison.  
Elle fut soulagée quand elle enleva enfin le collier autour de son cou, elle enleva ses menottes aussi puis elle se leva. Elle vit tous les esclaves qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie en courant mais Miyako resta à l'écart. Hors de question qu'elle parte sans ses affaires, quoique, elle s'en fichait de ses affaires, tous ce qu'elle voulait était de récupérer son Katana. * _Mince! Ou est-ce qu'elle est cette put*** de salle...AHA!_ * Elle arriva enfin dans la salle où étaient gardées toutes les affaires des prisonniers. Elle trouva son katana et en même temps, elle trouva un petit sac rempli d'argent. Elle attacha son katana autour de sa taille et se sentit bien à nouveau. _* Aaaah, ça fait tellement de bien!_ *  
Miyako sortit de la salle puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses sandales en bois claquaient contre le sol et faisaient un bruit très distinctif. Il n'y avait personne dans l'arrière bâtiment, excepté les gardes inconscients sur le sol. En marchant vers la scène, elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle des ventes aux enchères. En continuant son chemin, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une personne à ses pieds qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. C'était un Dragon Céleste. Sur son visage, il y avait une marque rouge et il était salement amoché.  
« A-Aidez moi! » Miyako leva un sourcil à la deman...non, ordre du Dragon Céleste. Même si c'était un Dragon Céleste, elle ne changea pas d'expression à part un sourire sadique qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
« Pourquoi? Ton rang social et ton argent ne peuvent pas t'aider? » Dit-elle en continuant à marcher vers la sortie.  
Elle entrouvrit la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Un bon nombre de Marines étaient par terre, inconscients. * _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?_ * Bon, pas de temps à perdre, les Marines vont bientôt remarquer le Dragon Céleste à l'intérieur de la salle et il fallait vite partir avant qu'ils ne la capturent. Miyako décida d'aller se cacher dans la forêt qui était tout près de la salle des enchères.  
Quand elle arriva dans la forêt, elle fut soulagée mais elle n'était pas encore en sécurité, il y avait plein de combats qui se déroulaient dans cette forêt. Elle pouvait entendre des hurlements et elle comprit ce qu'il se passait en entendant quelques personnes en parler. Apparemment, les pirates au Chapeau de Pailles auraient attaqué un Dragon Céleste, ce qui a dut causer beaucoup d'ennuis. La marine était là et le Gouvernement Mondial avait envoyé l'Amiral Kizaru sur Sabaody. Miyako se souvenait d'avoir déjà entendu parler de 'Supernovas', 11 rookies, et elle se rappelle que Luffy au Chapeau de Paille en faisait parti. Elle connaissait juste son prénom, elle ne savait même pas à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler.

En ce moment, Kizaru et la Marine étaient en train de chasser les pirates et personne n'était en sécurité. Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi, le capitaine corsaire surnommé le Tirant, Bartholomew Kuma serait présent sur l'île. De toute façon, Miyako n'était pas un pirate, elle était juste devenue une esclave en fuite. Elle avait une arme donc cela pourrait laisser supposer aux marines qu'elle était une ennemie donc elle décida d'éviter les endroits que fréquentaient les marines, cela pourrait provoquer des problèmes. Tous ce qu'elle voulait maintenant était de s'échapper de cette île. Mais sincèrement, Miyako ne connaissait pas trop le monde extérieur, elle avait toujours vécu dans son île natale, l'île de Wano. Mais heureusement, Miyako était une fille intelligente et elle prépara un plan. * _Je dois vite partir de cette zone sans foi ni loi._ * Elle regarda son kimono. * _Je dois vraiment changer de vêtements, habillée comme ça je me ferai vite remarquer et en plus les gens d'ici n'ont vraiment pas le même style d'habits qu'a Wano._ * Elle voulu aller dans un centre commercial pour s'acheter des habits vite fait mais une forte lumière venait d'apparaître. Automatiquement, Miyako se cacha et essaya de voir d'où venait cette lumière. Il y avait plusieurs personnes et...est-ce que c'est un ours? Miyako remarqua un homme à terre. * _Mais c'est Kuma! _* Elle était impressionnée, quelqu'un avait battu le grand corsaire. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle vit...un deuxième Kuma? * _Deux Kuma? C'est quoi cette mer-_ * On pouvait voir que le Kuma qui était par terre avait des fils électriques qui sortaient de son torse. * _Serait-ce un robot?_ *  
Soudainement, les pirates commencèrent à attaquer le second Kuma. Miyako remarqua que ces pirates étaient bizarres. Il y avait deux hommes qui portaient une combinaison blanche, une sorte de géant qui ressemblait à un esclave mais il ne portait pas de collier, un ours polaire qui portait une combinaison orange (sérieux, un ours?) et un jeune homme qui portait un chapeau avec un motif bizarre imprimé dessus et il portait un large Nodachi. Cet homme semblait familier à Miyako et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle reconnu aussi l'équipage d'Eustass Kidd.  
« Room » dit Law calmement et il respirait très difficilement ce qui laissait penser que le combat n'était pas si facile. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre son Nodachi, Kuma relança son attaque, Law avait frôlé le laser, il avait remarqué Kidd en train d'attaquer le robot sur la gauche. Kidd réussi à abîmer le robot grâce à son fruit du démon. Cela créa un gros nuage de fumée et on ne pouvait rien voir. Bepo alla vers ce nuage de fumée pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait.  
« Bepo, ne fait pas ça. » dit Law.  
« Désolé » s'excusa l'ours. Heureusement que Law avait prévenu son camarade car quelques secondes après, Kuma renvoya son laser que Law du esquiver. Il pouvait voir que Kidd était de plus en plus en colère. Les pirates continuèrent à attaquer le robot, Law pris son Nodachi. Son nouveau nakama, Jean Bart, tenait les bras de Kuma grâce à sa force inhumaine, Law était vraiment impressionné. Il remarqua que Penguin allait attaquer et que le robot avait remarqué et il allait lancer un autre laser. Law profita de ce moment pour utiliser son fruit du démon.  
« Room » dit Law et une sphère bleue apparue autour d'eux. Law sauta sur les épaules de Kuma et enfonça son Nodachi dans sa bouche.  
« Voyons voir, est-tu aussi fort à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur? » Dit Law en souriant avant de s'éloigner de Kuma. Des étincelles sortaient de la bouche du robot puis il ouvrit sa bouche puis la ferma avant d'envoyer un laser qui explosa dans sa bouche. Le robot tomba à terre et ne bougea plus. Kidd semblait mécontent que ce soit Law qui ai achevé Kuma ce qui amusa Law.  
« Ces quoi ces trucs, pourquoi ils ressemblent à Kuma? » demanda un memebre de l'équipage de Kidd.  
« Je ne sais pas mais je sais que l'Amiral Kizaru sera bientôt là! » répondit Law. Tout de suite après, les deux équipage se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés.  
« Semblerait que j'devrais attendre d'être au Nouveau Monde avant de te tuer, Trafalgar Law! » Hurla Kidd avec un sourire sadique mais Law ne répondit pas, il continua son chemin vers son sous-marin.  
Miyako, toujours cachée derrières les arbres avait observé toute la scène. Elle était vraiment très impressionnée par ce combat mais ce qui avait retenu le plus son attention était le nom qu'avait prononcé Kidd avant de partir. 'Trafalgar Law' chuchota-t-elle. Elle savait très bien qui c'était. C'était l'homme qui l'avait achetée comme esclave aux enchères. Vu sa force physique, il semblerait que ce soit l'un de ces 11 supernovas.

A SUIVRE...

Prochain chapitre dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez savoir, j'ai déjà traduit 6 chapitres. J'espère les poster tout aujourd'hui mais ça va être dur...


	3. Chapter 3

La suite...

Crédits : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à Oda et Miyako Suzunze appartient à BloodyMarryMe.

CHAPITRE 3

Miyako se regarda dans le miroir et comment dire, ce vêtement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le vendeur se plaça à côté de Miyako et lui fit un sourire idiot.  
"Vous êtes magnifique Mademoiselle!"  
Miyako n'était pas du tout d'accord, cet habit était vraiment moche. Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans le miroir. Son visage était toujours sale même si elle avait essayé de se nettoyer avant de venir faire du shopping. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et attachés avec un simple ruban rouge. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Au lieu de son kimono, elle portait maintenant un t-shirt rouge avec une mini-jupe de la même couleur, elle avait aussi un gilet blanc léger. Au début, Miyako hésitait à essayer ces vêtements pas très communs pour elle et en plus la jupe était trop courte à son goût mais elle trouva de longues chaussettes blanches qui feront l'affaire. A la place de ses sandales en bois, elle portait maintenant des sortes de converses rouges et blanches. Miyako se tourna vers le vendeur en soupirant.  
"Ce sera tout je pense."  
Le vendeur essaya de lui vendre d'autres produits mais Miyako lui lança un regard noir et il prit l'argent sans faires d'autres commentaires.

Miyako soupira encore en continuant de marcher dans les rues de la ville. Ce petit relooking lui avait coûté beaucoup d'argent et elle n'avait presque plus rien. *_Oh mince, j'ai presque plus rien..._* Cette pensée lui rappela comment elle avait atterrit sur cette île. *_J'espère que Aya-chan va bien..._* Miyako commença à s'inquiéter mais elle décida d'oublier ça pour l'instant. *_C'est pour moi que je dois m'inquiéter... Enfin, il me reste assez d'argent pour un repas, je meurs de faim!_*

Pendant que Miyako mangeait dans un bar, elle pouvait entendre les gens parler des récents évènements. Elle ne savait pas lesquelles de toutes ces rumeurs étaient vraies mais il semblait que Kizaru et la Marine aient endommagé la ville. Et elle apprit que les robots qui ressemblaient à Kuma s'appelaient Pacifista.  
*_En fin de compte, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura trop d'incidents la ville est calme en ce moment. Tout le monde a encore peur que les Marines reviennent et je ne dois pas perdre de temps et faire un plan pour m'échapper d'ici. Pour commencer, il faut que je trouve un endroit où rester, un hôtel ou une auberge._*

Law était assis à son bureau en train de remplir des papiers quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.  
"Entrez." murmura Law qui était concentré dans son travail.  
L'ours polaire ouvrit la porte en entra dans la chambre de son capitaine le plus calmement qu'il pouvait. Il savait très bien que Law n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son travail.  
"On vient de revenir Captain'. Les Marines ont quitté l'île et les choses redeviennent normales petit à petit. Aussi, il n'y a toujours pas de nouvelles de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Certains disent qu'ils ont été tués par Kizaru et Kuma, d'autres disent qu'ils se sont échappés..."  
"Hm..." Law ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains. "Et ces robots, est-ce que tu as trouvé des informations sur ce que c'était?"  
Bepo hocha la tête. "Oui, ils sont appelés Pacifista. C'est une nouvelle arme créée par le Docteur Vegapunk, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ressemblent à Kuma. Désolé." S'excusa l'ours en baissant la tête.  
"Et est-ce que tu as trouvé des informations sur l'autre chose que je t'avais demandé?" demanda Law. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par la voix qu'il faisait mais intérieurement, il voulait savoir.  
"Eh bin, on est allés vérifier dans la salle des ventes et un homme nous a dit que tous les esclaves se sont échappés. Il nous a aussi montré l'endroit où se trouvaient ses affaires mais il n'y avait plus rien." Bepo s'arrêta de parler ne sachant pas s'il devrait poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bepo?" demanda Law qui avait remarqué que quelque chose ennuyait l'ours.  
"Et bien, je suis juste curieux Captain', pourquoi ce soudain intérêt sur cette femme? Pourquoi vouliez-vous l'acheter? Est-elle la raison pourquoi nous sommes toujours sur cette île et non en train de voguer vers l'île des hommes-poisson?"  
Law éclata presque de rire en entendant toutes les questions que lui posait Bepo. Law offrit un sourire à l'ours.  
"Je voulais un sabreur dans l'équipage avant de partir pour le Nouveau Monde, donc pourquoi ne pas la recruter vu qu'elle sait se servir d'un sabre? Et puis n'as tu pas remarqué quelque chose de différent chez-elle? Même si elle était vendue comme esclave, je n'ai vu dans son expression que du calme et de la tranquillité. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?"  
"Heu Bin, maintenant que vous l'dites..." Bepo se rappela de l'expression froide de la jeune fille, une étrange aura était autour d'elle. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial, lui et le capitaine l'avaient tous les deux remarqué.  
"Et en plus, j'avais l'impression que Kidd la voulait aussi alors je voulais le dégoûter un peu. La tête qu'il faisait était amusante!" expliqua Law en souriant.  
L'ours tomba parterre, c'était bien le capitaine ça!  
"Mais Captain', ça fait deux jours qu'on est ici, elle aurait pu quitter l'archipel!"  
Law sourit. "J'en doute." Law fit une pause avant de donner son ordre. "Demande à Penguin et Shachi de la chercher en ville. Elle doit être dans un hôtel. Ils peuvent demander s'ils n'ont pas vus une fille habillée avec un kimono." *_Hmm, mais si elle est intelligente, elle aurait changé de vêtements..._* "Dis-leurs de demander aux gérants de magasins, surtout les magasins de vêtements."  
"Aye, Aye, Captain'!" salua Bepo. *_J'comprends toujours pas pourquoi Captain' veut trouver cette fille..._*  
"Euh, encore une question..." demanda Bepo. "Vous n'avez même pas payé pour..." Law coupa son nakama sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire.  
"Même si je n'ai pas payé, elle est toujours un esclave. Elle en est devenue une dès quelle a été capturée et les gens qui travaillent aux enchères doivent l'avoir listée dans leur cahier d'informations. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est une esclave sans maître...pour l'instant." dit Law. *_Cependant, trouver cette fille sera un problème...la salle des ventes aux enchères est endettée et c'est le chaos là-bas, et comme les marines font semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle et ils devront sûrement rechercher tous les esclaves donc je dois la retrouver avant eux._* Law sourit content de lui.  
Comme personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis deux jours, cela signifiait qu'elle était assez intelligente. Law allait aimer le jeu du chat et de la souri.  
Bepo referma la porte et sortit de la chambre de son capitaine. *En plus il aime ça...* pensa l'ours en soupirant.

Voilà, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, les autres chapitres seront pour plus tard ! Sur ce, bonne journée à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci de vos commentaires, ça fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite.**

**Crédits :**** One Piece appartient à Oda, l'histoire et Miyako Suzune appartiennent à BloodyMarryMe !**

CHAPITRE 4

Miyako bailla en finissant de manger son omelette. Elle était très déçue car elle n'avait presque plus d'argent et en plus elle voulait acheter un bateau mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas assez. Même si elle voulait un bateau, elle ne sait pas naviguer et elle n'a personne pour l'aider. Elle ne possédait même pas l'eternal pose de Wano. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de trouver quelqu'un avec qui voyager jusqu'à son île natale. Miyako soupira, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se leva et quitta le bar. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution mais elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Pourtant tous ces pirates se dirigent au même endroit, le Nouveau Monde, et Wano se trouve là-bas. Mais joindre un équipage alors qu'elle est une parfaite inconnue pour eux? Et pourquoi laisseraient-ils une fille joindre leur équipage? Elle avait pensé à voyager clandestinement mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être découverte. *_Que faire, que faire?_*

~...~

Miyako rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle décida de prendre une douche avant de repartir. Elle voulait chercher des informations sur les bateaux qui venaient vers Sabaody et qui allaient vers le Nouveau Monde. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait voyager dans un bateau transportant de la marchandise. Elle pourrait même travailler sur le bateau s'ils voulaient bien la ramener à Wano.  
*_Quelqu'un est ici._* Miyako sentit une présence. Elle avait pourtant prévenu la direction qu'elle ne voulait pas que les femmes de ménages aux autres viennent la déranger. Elle entendit un autre bruit. Maintenant elle ne sentait plus aucune présence. La personne qui était là était partie. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était propre et il ne manquait rien. *_Ça veut dire qu'ils en avaient après moi..._* Il y avait deux possibilités:  
-Soit les vendeurs d'esclaves la cherchaient.  
-Ou bien l'homme qui voulait l'acheter voulait la retrouver.  
Miyako se rappela de Trafalgar Law et eut une expression irritée. *_Pff, ils ne peuvent pas juste lâcher l'affaire et passer à autre chose!_*  
Miyako n'avait pas d'affaires à mettre dans sa valise. Tout ce qu'elle possédait était ce qu'elle portait et son katana. A la place, elle courut vers la porte et la ferma. *_Il faut que je m'en aille d'ici. Maintenant qu'ils savent où je me trouve, ils pourraient essayer de m'attaquer pour m'attraper!_*  
Elle courut dans les couloirs et rentra de justesse dans un des ascenseurs qui descendaient. *_Je suis sûre qu'il y des hommes ici qui sont à ma recherche, il faut vite que je quitte cette île!_*  
La sonnette de l'ascenseur la retira de ses pensées. Miyako sortit calmement et alla à la réception pour payer. En même temps, elle inspecta les alentours.  
Elle sortit de l'hôtel et alla vers le centre commercial en pensant à un plan mais en étant sûre de rester dans la foule pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Elle pouvait les voir maintenant, deux personnes qui la suivaient. *_J'en ai marre de ce jeu, du chat et de la souri. Il est temps d'en finir!_*  
Elle prit une autre direction et se dirigea vers la forêt, et les deux hommes la suivirent. Une fois qu'elle avait quitté la ville et loin des regards, elle s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre. Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant elle. Ils portaient tous les deux des combinaisons blanches et tous les deux avaient des chapeaux qui couvraient leurs yeux. On ne pouvait presque pas voir leurs visages. *_Je dois me dépêcher, ils doivent déjà avoir appelé des renforts._*  
"Tsss, alors! Vous n'êtes pas très discrets! Dites moi qui vous êtes?"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis se grattèrent l'arrière de leurs têtes comme s'ils étaient gênés.  
"Euh, en faite, on a besoin que tu viennes avec nous. On fait parti de l'équipage des Heart Pirates."  
Miyako sourit. Il était en train de lui demander de les rejoindre et en plus il croyait qu'elle allait accepter. Cela fit rire Miyako.  
"Et si j'veux pas?" Les hommes se regardèrent une seconde fois.  
"Malheureusement, nous avons eu l'ordre de te ramener dans notre bateau donc..."  
"Vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'peux pas refuser?" dit-elle en posant sa main sur son katana et le sortit de son étui.  
Quand les hommes virent qu'elle sortait son katana, ils se préparèrent à attaquer. Tous les deux ayant une arme à la main et attaquèrent Miyako en même temps. Le regard de Miyako devint froid et elle commença à les attaquer. Elle esquiva les attaques et donna un coup de sabre à un des hommes avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac. L'homme tomba par terre pendant que son camarde sauta en l'air et fonça vers la tête de Miyako. Elle le bloqua avec son katana mais l'homme essaya de la frapper avec son autre jambe. L'homme fut surpris en voyant que Miyako avait disparut. Maintenant il frappait l'air et il était trop tard quand il vit que Miyako était au dessus de lui. * _Elle a sauté en l'air? Comment peut-elle être si rapide?_ *  
"Haaaah!" Miyako hurla en fonçant sur son adversaire avec son katana. Elle avait blessé l'homme qui atterrit par terre inconscient. Quand Miyako atterrit par terre, elle remarqua le visage choqué de l'autre homme.  
"Garry!" cria l'homme de peur que son ami soit mort. Miyako regarda le corps de l'homme à côté d'elle.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste inconscient. Je l'ai frappé avec l'arrière de mon katana. Je n'aime pas tuer des gens pour rien." dit-elle froidement.  
Elle remarqua que l'homme avait serré son poing malgré son soulagement.  
"Maintenant pars et prend ton ami avec toi!" dit Miyako.  
"Désolé mais les ordres du capitaine sont absolus..." l'homme reprit ses armes pour attaquer une nouvelle fois.  
Miyako reprit son katana et donna un coup à l'homme qui tomba en crachant du sang. Il n'était pas encore mort, Miyako l'avait fait exprès. Elle savait que si on le soignait bien, il pourrait guérir. Après en avoir fini avec ces deux hommes elle se tourna.  
"Alors, tu as aimé le spectacle?"

~…~

"Alors, tu as aimé le spectacle?"  
Law sourit à la remarque de la jeune fille. *_Alors, elle m'a remarqué..._*  
"C'était très intéressant...même si je n'ai pas trop aimé ce que tu as fais à mes nakamas."  
"Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas venu les aider?" demanda-t-elle.  
Law sourit encore plus. Il était assis sur l'une des branches d'un arbre et il la regardait d'en haut. Comme il s'y attendait, Miyako avait changé de vêtement.  
"J'ai pu voir le sérieux de tes mouvements pendant le combat, je savais que tu n'essayais pas de les tuer. Mais imagine ma surprise quand j'ai vu mes deux nakamas défaits aussi facilement!" le visage de Law ne montrait aucune surprise malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il était juste amusé.  
"Mais, je suis content que tu aie laissé la vie à mes nakamas Miss...Miya-Chan c'est ça?" dit-il sarcastiquement. Miyako n'aimait vraiment pas ce surnom. Comme elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, Law sauta de l'arbre et mît son long Nodachi (son sabre) sur son épaule.  
"Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Trafalgar Law?"  
Law la perça du regard avec ses (magnifiques) yeux gris.  
"Si tu sais qui je suis, tu dois sûrement savoir ce que je veux et pourquoi je suis là."  
Miyako sourit, elle regardait le jeune homme comme si elle le défiait d'essayer de la capturer. Law la regarda et sourit. Il adorait les défis.

~…~

Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de se battre contre Law, elle savait bien que l'équipage entier allait venir. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre contres plusieurs hommes en même temps, même si c'était une grande guerrière de Wano.  
"Désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne viendrai pas avec toi!"  
Le sourire ne disparut pas du visage de Law. Il pensa quelques secondes puis dit:  
"Quelle honte..." Il devint encore plus diabolique. "Mais ne serait-il pas mieux que tu vienne avec moi au lieu de retourner dans cette prison ou tu vas être vendue comme esclave. Après tout, tu es toujours une esclave, je pourrais te ramener là-bas et t'acheter ou bien prendre l'argent qu'ils offrent pour t'avoir ramenée à eux!" Miyako ne changea même pas d'expression, elle resta calme.  
"Mais, je te propose un marché. Joint toi à mon équipage, non pas comme un esclave mais comme un membre à part entière. Tu seras libre et moi je n'aurai pas à payer 1.050.000 Berys."  
"Pff, quelle liberté? Je devrais être à tes ordres en tant que membre de ton équipage!" Dit Miyako sérieusement.  
"Oui mais tu seras traitée avec respect comme chacun des membres de mon équipage. C'est mieux qu'être esclave et être traitée comme un objet tu ne penses pas Miya-ch..."  
"C'est Miyako Suzune pas Miya-chan!" hurla la jeune fille. "Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accepter tes propositions!" dit Miyako en souriant et Law semblait encore plus amusé.  
"Très bien, je pense que je n'ai plus le choix dans ce cas là." dit Law en prenant son Nodachi. Miyako se prépara elle aussi. Elle avait vu les techniques de combat de Law la dernière fois avec le pacifista.  
"J'ai déjà vu de quoi tu étais capable et je sais exactement dans quel rayon tu utilises cette sphère. J'ai très bien analysé ta façon de te battre."  
Law fut surpris, comment avait-elle pu le voir se battre?  
"Je vois, mais connaitre mes habilitées ne veux pas dire que tu me battras!"  
*_Quel égoïste!_* pensa Miyako. *_Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer non plus!_*  
Elle commença à attaquer mais Law la bloqua avec son nodachi. Elle avait pensé que Law serait désavantagé avec son large nodachi mais elle fut impressionnée par la précision et de la rapidité de ses attaques. En plus, il n'avait besoin que d'une main pour manier le sabre. Law chargea du côté de Miyako mais elle esquiva en sautant en l'air. Rapidement, il créa une sphère bleue autour d'eux et dit "Room" calmement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse trancher la jeune fille avec son sabre, elle sauta en l'air et fonça vers Law, son katana à la main. Law du annuler son attaque pour bloquer le katana de la jeune fille avec son nodachi. Quand leurs deux sabres se rencontrèrent, Law du tenir son nodachi avec ses deux main tellement il y avait de la force dans l'attaque de Miyako. Elle avait peut-être essayé de ne pas tuer les deux autres hommes de l'équipage de Law mais avec lui, elle ne se retint pas et mît encore plus de force et de précision dans ses attaques. Miyako sauta un peu plus loin derrière lui. Law fut surpris quand elle resta à sa place sans essayer de l'attaquer par derrière. Il leva un sourcil en se tournant vers elle et elle répondit:  
"Je n'aime pas attaquer les gens par derrière."  
Law lâcha un petit rire.  
"Je vois. Très noble mais n'oublie pas que tu te bas contre un pirate!"

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, Miyako entendit un petit clic à ses pieds. Elle regarda et remarqua un petit appareil noir. Il y avait une lumière rouge qui clignotait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses yeux s'élargirent. *_Les colliers explosifs..._* Miyako remarqua son erreur mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle sauta le plus haut qu'elle pouvait mais l'explosion l'envoya loin dans les airs. La force de l'impact lui fit perdre son emprise sur son katana qui tomba à terre. Mais Miyako avait quand même réussi à échapper à la mort en sautant avant l'explosion. Maintenant, tout devint flou et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait mal aux oreilles à cause du bruit de l'explosion et elle avait l'impression que tout tournait. Elle sentait le sang qui coulait sur son visage. *_Mais comment...quand?_* Miyako essaya de réfléchir malgré les douleurs. Soudain, elle réalisa...elle avait atterrit au même endroit où était Law au début du combat. *_Il avait prévu ça depuis le début mais comment avait pu-t-il prévoir que j'allais être à cet endroit?_* Mais elle se rappela que quand elle l'attaquait, il n'essayait pas de la pousser. Et quand il avait utilisé sa sphère, il savait qu'elle allait sauter en l'air au lieu de s'échapper de la sphère. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sauter haut car il l'avait vue dans son précédent combat. Et quand il l'avait attaquée avec son nodachi, il savait qu'elle allait sauter derrière lui. Il avait tout prévu... Miyako n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait tout calculer de cette façon. Miyako l'avait sous-estimé.

Elle voyait que Law s'approchait d'elle. Miyako essaya de se lever mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle essaya de prendre son katana mais elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait dans la sphère bleue. C'était trop tard.  
La sensation était horrible. Miyako regarda avec horreur ses membres se détacher. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais sentir son pied son détacher de sa jambe était terrifiant. Elle pouvait voir le sourire sadique de Law qui semblait adorer ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait des douleurs partout.  
"B-bâtard" murmura-t-elle avant que tout devienne noir.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey voici le chapitre 5 ! J'ai essayé d'espacer un peu pour que ça ne fasse pas trop bloc ! XD Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !**

**Crédits : ****One Piece appartient à Oda, l'histoire et Miyako Suzune appartiennent à BloodyMarryMe !**

CHAPITRE 5

Les yeux couleur or de Miyako s'ouvrirent. Elle prit un peu de temps avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, et quand la mémoire lui revint, elle se leva d'un coup. Mais elle le regretta quand elle sentit une horrible douleur dans son dos. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Elle voyait flou et elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Les yeux or de la jeune fille fixèrent les petits yeux ronds et noirs qui la regardaient.

"Un ours?" dit Miyako choquée.

A la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille, l'ours inclina sa tête avec un air dépressif.  
"Désolé..."

"Oh, un ours qui parle!" dit Miyako calmement... "UN OURS QUI PARLE!" hurla-t-elle en tombant du lit. En tombant, la douleur revint et Miyako avait du mal à respirer. Elle eut une horrible migraine et elle avait mal partout. Elle se rappela qu'elle s'était battue. *_O-ou est-ce-que je suis?_* Miyako essaya de se lever sans remarquer que l'ours essayait de l'aider.

"E-est-ce-que ça va? Je vais appeler le capitaine, il est docteur!" dit l'ours inquiet.  
Miyako regarda l'ours, toujours par terre, elle se souvint que cet ours faisait parti de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. Elle l'avait vu avec Trafalgar Law lorsqu'ils se sont battus contre le Pacifista. Donc le capitaine de l'ours est...

"Non!" cria Miyako alors que l'ours était déjà devant la porte.  
"J-je vais bien, ça ne sert à rien de faire venir ton capitaine. Tu pourrais plutôt me dire où est-ce-que je me trouve?" Bepo se dirigea vers Miyako.  
"Tu es dans notre sous-marin et je suis Bepo, membre des Heart Pirates, désolé!"  
*_Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il s'excuse?_* pensa Miyako avec une goutte de transpiration, mais elle décida de lui poser la question plus tard. Elle devait partir de cet endroit, et vite. Elle allait demander à Bepo de lui ramener quelque chose à manger pour qu'elle puisse vite se rétablir et ainsi partir mais elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger sa jambe gauche. Sa jambe était menottée au lit. *_Ils se foutent de moi là? Ce capitaine a vraiment pensé à tout!_* pensa Miyako avec un regard noir.

"Hmm, besoin d'aide?"  
Elle releva sa tête et remarqua Bepo qui la regardait étrangement.  
"Je vais bien, merci."  
Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser comme arme. Elle pouvait déjà voir que son katana n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle continua à inspecter la pièce tout en continuant sa conversation avec l'ours.  
"Donc...tu es un ours qui parle?"  
"Désolé!" s'excusait l'ours. Miyako sourit inconfortablement.  
"Pas besoin de s'excuser!"  
"Désolé!" s'excusait l'ours. Miyako regardait Bepo avec une expression du genre 'Tu-te-fous-de-ma-gueule?'. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de cette conversation. Elle voulait demander à Bepo s'il était un vrai ours qui parlait ou s'il avait mangé un fruit du démon. Après tout, combien de fois dans une vie peut-on voir un ours qui parle? Mais après avoir remarqué que l'ours n'aimait pas trop aborder ce sujet, Miyako décida de ne pas trop poser de questions au pauvre ours. Et, elle ne voulait plus entendre ses excuses.  
*_Sauf de la part de ce capitaine! Il a intérêt à s'excuser!_* Mais Miyako savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une chose comme ça arrive. Law n'était pas le type de personne à s'excuser. Miyako se souvint du sourire sadique du capitaine avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. *_Quel démon!_*

"Donc...où est mon katana?" demanda Miyako avec un air innocent.  
"Je pense que le capitaine l'a prit. Ton katana doit sûrement être dans sa cabine." répondit Bepo un peu nerveux. Il était là debout au milieu de la pièce. Miyako était sûre que le pauvre ours avait reçu l'ordre de garder un œil sur elle.  
"Et, où est la cabine de capitaine?" demanda Miyako.  
Bepo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu car quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte.

~...~

Miyako regarda qui venait d'entrer et sentit la colère monter en elle lorsqu'elle reconnut cette personne. C'était Trafalgar Law. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre un des murs de la pièce.

"Je vois que tu t'es réveillée Miss...Miyako." dit Law avec un sourire satisfait. "Bepo, ramène un petit truc à manger pour Miyako!" ordonna Law.  
"Aye, Aye, Captain'!" s'exécuta l'ours.

Maintenant, Law et Miyako étaient seuls, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la jeune fille.  
"Tu te sens mieux maintenant?" demanda Law avec toujours ce sourire mystérieux sur le visage.  
"Je serai mieux si tu m'enlevais cette chaîne!"  
"Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça...je n'aimerai pas que tu t'échappes...à moins que...tu rejoignes mon équipage."

Miyako lui lança un regard noir.  
"Je pense que tu connais ma réponse. Et tu ne devrais pas être si fier après le sale coup que tu m'a fait pour m'attraper!"  
Law leva un sourcil et ria.  
"Je t'ai prévenue n'est-ce pas? Tu te battais contre un pirate après tout. Pourquoi devrais-je suivre tous ces codes?" demanda Law.  
"Oh, je vois. Donc les pirates n'ont pas d'honneur, ou bien tu es le seul?" Law ne semblait pas vexé par ce que venait de dire Miyako. Il lâcha juste un soupir puis continua.  
"Tu n'as pas été très gentille avec moi, Miss Miyako."

"Et si je veux aller aux toilettes?" dit Miyako en changeant de sujet.  
Pour la première fois, Law était prit au dépourvu et il prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que disait Miyako. Law croisa ses bras et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.  
"Je vois, je devrais demander à Bepo de te ramener un pot!" C'était une blague bien sûr mais il ne pouvait empêcher de cacher son amusement en voyant la tête que faisait Miyako. Elle était tellement rouge d'embrassement qu'on dirait qu'elle avait de la fièvre.  
"J-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant!" dit-elle essayant de rester calme pendant que Law explosait de rire.

"Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu me veux? Pourquoi m'as tu achetée?" demanda Miyako.  
"Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas encore achetée..." dit Law mais Miyako lui lança un regard noir. "Ok, ok, j'étais intéressé."  
"Intéressé?" répéta Miyako un peu confuse. "Pourquoi?"  
"Tu étais la seule sur scène qui était calme. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir peur et ça m'intriguait. Qui agirait de cette façon dans cette situation?"  
Miyako soupira et murmura.  
"J'aurai du trembler de peur... j'aurai eu plus de chance!"  
Même si ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, Law entendit la phrase de Miyako ce qui le fit rire. Il espérait quand même une réponse de la jeune fille.  
"Je ne vois pas pourquoi avoir peur, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Et en plus j'avais un plan pour m'échapper, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais devenir une esclave." conclut Miyako.  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas faire de toi une esclave. Je veux juste que tu joigne mon équipage." continua Law.  
"Et si je refuse?"  
"Et bien, j'irai voir le directeur des ventes aux enchères pour t'acheter et ainsi avoir un de ses magnifiques colliers pour esclaves..." Miyako savait très bien de quoi parlait Law.  
"Je vois..." dit-elle toujours calme.  
"Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiète." dit Law sérieusement.  
"Pas du tout, Capitaine Law." dit-elle d'un air moqueur.  
"De toute façon, tu ne peux pas t'échapper vu dans quel état tu es. Tes blessures ne sont pas sérieuses mais tu es attachée au lit et j'ai fait en sorte de cacher tous les objets qui pourraient servir comme arme. Et ton katana, c'est moi qui a le soin de le garder au chaud." Law ne sous-estimait pas la jeune femme, elle était intelligente et capable de tout pour regagner sa liberté. Miyako ria.  
"Tu as fait tout ça? Aurais-tu peur de moi...Mister Law?" dit-elle innocemment mais avec un peu d'ironie.  
Law n'aimait pas du tout sa façon de s'adresser à lui et Miyako l'avait bien remarqué mais il sourit encore.

"Il faut bien prendre des précautions, et je pense que tu a encore un choix à faire."  
Miyako n'en pouvait plus, décidément, Law n'allait pas la lâcher.  
"Pff, tu vas gaspiller ton argent." conclut-elle en regardant vers le hublot à sa droite. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué à quel point l'océan était sombre. Normal vu qu'ils se trouvaient sous l'eau. *_C'est vrai que l'ours m'avait parlé du sous-marin, c'est original._*  
"Je ne pense pas que je gaspillerai mon argent. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu te joignes à mon équipage. Je sais que tu es un sabreur et plutôt doué à ce que j'ai vu et comme je cherchais un sabreur, alors pourquoi pas toi?"

Miyako voyait son visage fatigué se refléter sur le hublot. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait un bandage autour de la tête. *_Maintenant que j'y pense..._* Elle regarda tous les bandages qu'elle avait sur ses jambes... *_Attend une seconde...où sont passés mes vêtements?_* Elle ne portait plus les habits qu'elle avait achetés en ville, elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements. Au lieu du t-shirt blanc qu'elle avait, elle portait maintenant un pull blanc et noir avec un gros Jolly-Roger au milieu du pull. Elle se recouvrit les jambes avec le matelas qui était sur le lit. Le visage de Miyako était rouge sachant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce.  
"M-mes habits..." dit-elle en bégayant un peu.  
"Oh, j'ai demandé à un de mes nakamas de les laver, ils étaient sales." répondit Law comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Son expression était calme mais à l'intérieur de lui même, il était mort de rire en voyant la tête rouge pivoine de Miyako.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Miyako?" demanda-t-il innocemment.  
"Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas! Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait?" demanda Miyako en colère. Dans son île natale, qu'un homme voie une femme nue ou même en sous-vêtements était impensable. Les relations entre hommes et femmes étaient très formelles.  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Je t'ai juste mît des bandages et changé tes vêtements. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre dans un lit alors que tu étais toute sale et en plus cela aurait pu causer une infection." expliqua Law.  
"P-Pervers!" dit Miyako en se couvrant tout le corps. *_Cet homme m'énerve! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire!_* Law trouvait cette situation très amusante. Mais Miyako redevint calme et froide et Law pouvait presque sentir les murs qui se dressaient autours d'elle. Comme si elle s'isolait du monde. Il décida de ne pas lui redemander de rejoindre son équipage pour l'instant. Elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça.

Au même moment, Bepo arriva avec un plateau avec de la nourriture pour Miyako. Elle mourrait de faim et elle sourit en voyant la nourriture arriver. Elle fut déçue quand elle remarqua que les couverts étaient en plastique. Surement un coup de Law, il avait tout prévu.  
"Merci Bepo!" dit-elle en souriant à l'ours. Un sourire qu'il lui retourna.  
En regardant bien, Bepo était très mignon. Miyako serait prête à parier que l'ours était aussi doux qu'un nuage. Miyako avait une folle envie de caresser l'ours, de jouer avec ses grandes oreilles mais elle résista. *_C'est bon Miyako, tu n'es plus une enfant!_*  
Law sourit puis commença à marcher vers la sortie.  
"Bon je vais te laisser manger, je reviendrai plus tard pour avoir ta réponse."  
Miyako foudroya Law du regard mais elle doutait qu'elle l'intimidait avec les spaghettis dans la bouche.  
"Bepo." appela Law.  
L'ours s'exécuta et suivit son capitaine.

~...~

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, Miyako commença à examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout était en métal. C'était petit mais assez grand pour contenir une commode et un lit. Tous les objets semblaient vissés au sol. En regardant bien, personne ne résidait dans cette chambre avant qu'elle n'arrive.  
Miyako soupira. Elle avait mal au dos. Les blessures n'étaient pas très graves mais elles faisaient très mal. Elle se rappela le sale coup que Law lui avait fait pendant le combat. Mais un gagnant est un gagnant et un perdant est un perdant. C'était le seul combat qu'elle avait perdu, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. En parlant de Law, elle avait toujours une décision à prendre.  
*_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre son équipage ni de le laisser être mon capitaine...mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix._* Miyako avait déjà pensé à un plan. Elle rejoindra l'équipage de Law pour aller au Nouveau Monde puis il ne sera que question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Wano. Une fois là-bas, elle pourrait s'échapper et elle rentrera chez elle. Chaque pirate qui vient au Nouveau Monde passe par Wano, donc il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire pour ça. Elle savait très bien que Law allait garder un œil sur elle mais ce n'est pas grave. Tous ce qui compte et de rentrer à Wano.

~...~

Law était dans son bureau, il regardait les informations qu'il avait eu sur le Nouveau Monde. Jean-Bart, que Law avait nommé navigateur, devait s'occuper de trouver le meilleur chemin pour le voyage. Law était seul, en train de penser. Il s'appuya contre sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête en pensant à une certaine Lady Samurai. Il avait décidé qu'elle serait le sabreur de leur équipage et un "non" ne sera pas accepté. Il sourit puis se remit au travail.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les commentaires gentils et les critiques sont les bienvenus ! Prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain, ça dépend ! A plus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Crédits: One Piece appartient à Oda, l'histoire et Miyako Suzune appartiennent à BloodyMarryMe.**

CHAPITRE 6

Miyako se réveilla et ouvrit ses yeux. Elle était un peu confuse quand elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais elle soupira lorsqu'elle se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle s'assit sur le lit mais ses côtes protestèrent. Cependant, la douleur n'était pas aussi intense qu'hier. Elle bailla, somnolant encore un peu, se frotta les yeux et tira la chaine de la menotte attachée à sa cheville. *_Je m'en fou, ils ont intérêt à m'enlever ce trucs aujourd'hui!*_

…

Quand Law entra, il fut accueilli par une Miyako ennuyée, assise sur son lit regardant le hublot. Quand elle l'entendit entrer, elle le regarda un instant puis son regard se tourna une fois de plus vers le hublot. Après un long moment de silence,, Miyako prit la parole:

« J'ai pris une décision. » Law regardait la jeune fille avec intérêt car après tout, il était venu la voir pour connaître sa réponse.

« Je veux bien rejoindre ton équipage. » dit-elle simplement.

Au début, Law était un peu surpris, il pensait que la faire rejoindre son équipage allait être un vrai combat, il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait accepter si facilement. Une partie de lui même était déçue. *_Hum, ça semble un peu trop facile.* _Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Miyako. Elle était toujours en train de regarder le hublot avec la même expression, calme et ennuyée, mais impossible de lire à travers. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment...Law n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle. Et il ne laissera pas Miyako l'avoir.

« C'est un assez brusque revirement Miss Miyako. » dit-il finalement.

Miyako haussa juste les épaules, désintéressée. Autre chose que Law n'aimait pas: être ignoré. Son sourire disparut et son expression devint plus sérieuse.

« Comment cela se fait que tu as changé d'avis? »demanda-t-il.

Miyako soupira voyant que Law ne partirait pas sans avoir eu une explication.

« Et bien, je ne vais pas rester comme ça pour toujours. » dit-elle en faisant bouger sa cheville menottée au lit. Law croisa ses bras et s'appuya contre le mur comme hier. Il ne semblait pas très satisfait de la réponse comme s'il savait qu'elle manigançait quelque chose.

« J'étais certain que ta fierté allait influencer ta décision. Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais si facilement...tu ne ressemble pas à ce type de personne. » dit-il.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences Mister Law. » répondit-elle simplement.

Law perdait patience. Il savait très bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais apparemment, elle ne voulait rien dire. Et elle ne le regardait même pas quand elle lui parlait, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Il détestait quand les personnes cachaient leurs visages, parce-que sinon, il ne pouvait pas lire à travers leurs expression. Mais l'expression de Miyako était tout à fait calme. Comme s'il y avait un masque sur son visage. Il marcha vers elle et remarqua que le regard de la jeune se tourna vers lui. Elle avait du le sentir bouger.

« Miss Miyako... » commença-t-il avec un ton froid. Il prit son visage d'une main et tourna sa tête vers lui et de cette façon il pourrait la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris et froid fixaient les yeux or de Miyako.

« Quand quelqu'un te parle, c'est plus poli de le regarder droit dans les yeux. » et toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il ajouta « Et je n'aime pas quand on me mente ou qu'on se serve de moi. »

Miyako le regarda avec un regard vide, son visage sans émotion. Cependant, quand elle parla, sa voix était comme de la glace et elle semblait le mettre en garde.

« Mister Law, j'apprécierai que tu me lâches. Je n'aime pas être dominée par un homme. » leur regard dura encore quelques minutes, des minutes qui semblaient être des heures. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser le silence, il y avait beaucoup de tensions entre les deux personnes. De plus, Miyako était à la merci de Law car elle ne pouvait pas bouger du lit, mais elle ne montra aucun signe de peur ou d'intimidation. Elle avait la tête haute, on dirait presque qu'elle défiait Law.

Soudainement, les portent s'ouvrirent et Miyako et Law se séparèrent pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Ils avaient tous les deux encore ce regard menaçant et le pauvre Bepo resta immobile et faillit faire tomber le plateau qui contenait le déjeuner de Miyako. Voyant que ce n'était que l'ours, Miyako et Law se relaxèrent et se calmèrent un peu. Mais l'ours était toujours un peu choqué donc il baissa sa tête et s'excusa.

« D-Désolé. »

Miyako soupira, ce qui attira l'attention des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. (l'un des deux étant un animal)

« Je ne te comprend vraiment pas Trafalgar Law. Tu n'étais pas content quand j'ai décliné ton offre hier, et maintenant que j'accepte, tu râle encore. C'est vraiment impossible de te satisfaire. »

Law sourit pour la première fois ce matin mais c'était flagrant que Miyako essayait de changer de sujet. Il savait très bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose mais Law n'insista pas trop. Il aura sa réponse en temps voulu. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veux et son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée. L'attention de Miyako était maintenant sur l'ours et elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Oh Bepo-san, tu m'as ramené de la nourriture. Je meurs de faim! » dit-elle amicalement.

« Ah, autre chose! » S'exclama Miyako en regardant Law. « Maintenant que je fais parti de l'équipage, je pense que tu peux me détacher. » dit-elle en montrant du doigt sa cheville attachée.

« Et se serait gentil de me rendre mes vêtements et mon katana... » conclut-elle.

Law sourit et ferma ses yeux un instant. Il trouvait amusant qu'elle puisse balayer leur dispute comme ça en un seul coup. La minute d'avant elle était prête à le tuer s'il faisait un mauvais pas et la minute d'après, elle parlait amicalement avec Bepo. Il ouvrit ses yeux et la regarda.

« Bien, je suppose que tu as raison. » il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et se dirigea vers sa cheville attachée. Pendant qu'il était en train de la détacher, il surveillait tous les mouvements qu'elle faisait. Il n'allait pas baisser sa garde au cas où elle tenterait de l'attaquer et de s'échapper après. Et puis Bepo était devant la porte donc elle ne pouvait pas aller loin. Il était étonné quand elle resta assise sur son lit sans tenter de s'échapper. Il était certain qu'il aurait du esquiver un coup dans la tête maintenant.

« Si c'est tout, je devrais retourner au travail, Captain'. » dit Bepo et Law hocha la tête.

« Vas-y Bepo. »

Law se releva et croisa ses bras de nouveau, regardant Miyako se gratter sa cheville. Il y avait une trace rouge à l'endroit où était attachée la menotte.

« Alors, éclaire-moi Miss Miyako, comment est tu devenue une esclave? Tu es pourtant assez forte, comment cela se fait que tu te sois fait attraper si facilement? »

« Je ne suis pas une esclave. » corrigea Miyako mais elle sourit à la dernière phrase de Law. « Mais merci du compliment. »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment; juste une observation. » dit-il calmement.

« Law-san, est-tu toujours aussi sérieux? » demanda Miyako, posant sa tête sur sa main.

« Ne change pas de sujet Miss Miyako. » dit Law avec un sourire, ce qui fit que le sourire de Miyako s'élargisse encore plus.

« Très bien. Je vais faire court. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas été kidnappée ou quoi. »

Law leva son sourcil. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Est- ce que tu t'es laissée attraper? » C'était une blague, Law ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait rester calme pendant que Miyako restait silencieuse avec une expression étrange, une goutte de sueur sur son front. Comme si Law n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

« Miss Miyako... » dit Law un peu surpris.

« Et bien ce n'est pas comme si je voulais me faire capturer mais... » elle soupira. « Je vais commencer par le début. » Law hocha la tête et s'appuya contre le mur pour écouter l'explication de Miyako.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, je viens de Wano, une île qui est dans le Nouveau Monde. Je suis juste un voyageur ordinaire...enfin, je l'étais. » se corrigea-t-elle puis continua. « Il y avait un navire marchand qui partait de Wano pour Grand Line, s'arrêtant à chaque île afin de livrer de la marchandise venant de Wano. Et comme Wano est une île très fermée, il est dur pour les personnes d'avoir de la marchandise de là-bas, c'est pour ça qu'ils engagent des personnes pour faire livrer la marchandise, le voyage est très dangereux. Et comme j'avais besoin d'argent, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. » elle fit une pause puis continua. « Sur le navire, j'ai rencontré une petite fille, elle avait 16 ans environ. Elle travaillait dans la cuisine et nous avons fini par devenir amies. Elle était très gentille et nous nous restions souvent réveillées toute la nuit pour parler. Elle n'avait pas de famille et elle était sur ce bateau pour pouvoir vivre même si c'était dangereux pour une fille de son âge. Une nuit, quand on était presque arrivés sur Grand Line, notre bateau a été attaqué par des pirates. Ils n'étaient pas très forts, juste des pirates de pacotille, nous les avions battus facilement mais pendant le combat, ils en ont profité pour capturer Aya-chan. Mais avant qu'ils partent avec elle, j'ai supplié à genoux le leader, Cain, de me prendre à sa place. Il accepta, tant qu'il avait un otage. Après s'être échappé, il décida de me vendre en tant qu'esclave. Après avoir passé Marijois facilement, il avait sûrement des connaissances, il loua un bateau pour aller à Sabaody. Il eut son argent et me laissa là-bas...après tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. » elle soupira en finissant de raconter l'histoire.

Law avait écouté toute l'histoire en silence. Elle semblait sincère. De toute façons, elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir.

« Pourquoi ne t'était tu pas échappée lorsque tu étais seule avec ce Cain, si ce n'est qu'un pirate de pacotille comme tu dis, tu aurais pu le battre facilement et t'échapper? » Miyako hocha la tête.

« Oui mais dans ce cas là, j'aurai brisé notre contrat, je l'ai supplié de laisser la vie sauve à Aya-chan et de me prendre à sa place, il l'a fait donc il pouvait faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Chacun a honoré sa partie du contrat. »

L'expression de Law ne changea pas mais il fut un peu surpris de la réponse de la jeune fille. Même si c'était un contrat, qui accepterait son destin et donner sa vie à son ennemi... et en plus pour sauver une personne qu'on ne connait à peine. *_On ne rencontre pas souvent des personnes avec un aussi fort sens du devoir, cette fille est de plus en plus intéressante!* _Son regard amusé était caché par son chapeau à motifs noirs.

« Tu donnes si peu de valeur à ta vie que tu serais prête à la donner à n'importe qui? » demanda Law.

Miyako fit non de la tête. « Non pas du tout, cependant, c'était une promesse et je tient toujours mes promesses. Mais je suis reconnaissante qu'il ai épargné mon amie alors qu'il n'était pas obligé. Donc même si il m'aurait tuée, je n'ai pas le droit de râler. »

Après un instant de silence, Law sourit et prit la parole. « Donc ça veut dire que si tu me fais la promesse de faire parti de mon équipage, tu n'aura pas le choix et tu seras obligée de rester? »

Miyako fronça les sourcils. « Je ne fais pas de promesses ou de contrats sans aucune bonne raison. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferai une avec toi. Tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Et je t'ai déjà dis que je rejoins ton équipage et que je ne t'attirerai pas de problèmes...et c'est tout. Je ne te promets rien du tout! » dit-elle en insistant sur sa dernière déclaration.

Law n'était pas satisfait par cette réponse mais il n'insista pas car il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans un autre argument inutile. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni la patience. Mais il s'est fait une note mentale de s'assurer de lui apprendre qui était le capitaine ici. Law se dirigea vers la sortie puis dit avant de partir:

« Reste ici, je vais t'envoyer quelqu'un qui va te ramener tes vêtement et qui va te faire visiter le sous-marin. Cependant, ton katana restera avec moi, je n'ai pas assez confiance pour te le donner. Et après que tu aies fini de visiter, tu viendras me voir dans ma chambre. » ordonna-t-il. « Ah, et à partir de maintenant, cette pièce est ta chambre. » Miyako fronça les sourcils, elle avait espéré avoir une plus belle chambre. « Ne fais pas cette tête Miss Miyako, tu devrais être heureuse. A moins que tu préfère dormir avec les autres, si tu veux de la compagnie. » Miyako sourit. *_Comment aurait-il pu savoir, il ne peux même pas me voir?* _

« Non merci... »

Law sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter et referma la porte derrière lui. Miyako soupira. *_ça va être un looooooooong voyage! Mais je suis contente de pouvoir quitter ce lit!* _Elle mit ses mains sur ses côtes. *_J'espère que ça va vite guérir._*

**To be continued...**

**Wéééé j'ai fini le chapitre 6! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, bonne lecture! Comme d'hab!**

**Crédits: One Piece ne m'appartient pas, l'histoire et Miyako Suzune appartiennent à BloodyMarryMe!**

**CHAPITRE 7**

Miyako fut retirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau. Le nouveau venu était un homme qui avait à peu près l'âge de Miyako et qui portait une combinaison blanche qui ressemblait à celles des deux Heart Pirates contre lesquels elle s'était battue la dernière fois. *_Est-ce que tout le monde porte cette combinaison dans l'équipage...devrais-je la porter aussi?_* pensa Miyako. L'homme avait des cheveux hérissés, et d'une couleur étrange, ils étaient bleus, presque blancs. Le jeune homme avait un grand sourire sur son visage même s'il semblait un peu embarrassé quand il avait vu Miyako assise sur le lit avec comme seul vêtement un gros pull qui ne cachait pas ses jambes. Automatiquement, Miyako se couvrit les jambes en voyant le regard de l'homme. Son expression était vide mais elle le regardait attentivement au cas-où il ferait un mauvais un coup. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait guérie mais elle avait assez de forces pour se battre. Elle n'accordait pas sa confiance aux pirates, surtout aux hommes.

« Salut! » dit-il avec ce sourire toujours présent sur son visage. « Wow, tu es vraiment très belle! » continua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Hum, salut...et merci? » répondit Miyako un peu incertaine de la réponse. Puis elle réalisa que le jeune homme avait ses vêtements dans ses mains.

Le jeune homme remarqua que Miyako fixait les vêtements qu'il tenait et rapidement il les lui tendit.

« Oh, je t'ai ramené tes habits. Et je suis Cody, le capitaine m'a demandé de te faire visiter. »

« Merci! » dit Miyako. Elle voulait se changer mais le jeune homme resta debout devant la porte et Miyako ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Et d'un coup, le jeune homme cligna des yeux réalisant quel était le problème.

« Oh c'est vrai, tu veux te changer. Hehe désolé! » dit le jeune homme en souriant et en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. « Je vais t'attendre dehors. » finit-il en se tournant vers la sortie et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Miyako soupira un peu fatiguée et se leva. Elle se changea mais elle sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'est vrai que Law lui avait prit son katana et c'était bizarre de ne pas avoir son katana attaché autour de sa taille. *_Je suppose que je devrais avoir un comportement irréprochable pour que Law me le rende_.* pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre doucement puis elle vit Cody appuyé sur un des murs, ses mains dans ses poches attendant que Miyako sorte.

« Tu es prête? » dit-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire.

Miyako fit oui de la tête puis il commencèrent à marcher le long des couloirs en métal. Le sous-marin était large et il y avait trois étages. En marchant, Cody lui montra tous les recoins, il lui parla aussi du sous-marin, de l'équipage et du capitaine des Heart Pirates en général. Il lui a même parlé de quelques aventures qu'ils ont vécut. Le troisième étage, (celui du bas) était celui qui contenait toutes les machines et le stockage. L'étage suivant était celui où étaient les chambres des pirates, la salle de bain, la pièce où il y avait les machines à laver et la cuisine. Les chambres des pirates étaient grandes mais il y avait environ 10 lits, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils partageaient tous une chambre. Au moins, Law était assez gentil, enfin c'était plutôt de la merci, pour lui donner une chambre rien que pour elle mais si la pièce était petite. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour ça, mais elle se rappela pourquoi elle faisait maintenant parti de cet équipage puis elle se sentit agacée rien qu'en pensant à son nouveau capitaine. Elle fut encore plus agacée quand elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain dans le deuxième étage. L'équipage entier se partageait la salle de bain sauf le capitaine qui avait sa propre salle de bain. Pour une personne comme elle, venant de Wano, partager une salle de bain avec 20 autres hommes (Cody avait précisé à Miyako qu'ils étaient 20 dans l'équipage plus un ours) était tout simplement impensable! La salle de bain était grande, il y avait des plusieurs toilettes et des douches séparées. De toute façon les hommes s'en fichaient d'être à plusieurs dans la salle de bain mais pour Miyako, il était impossible qu'elle puisse prendre une douche sans qu'il y est quelqu'un autour.

Voyant le regard désespéré de Miyako, Cody essaya de la consoler.

« N-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'équipage va essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente comme ça tu pourra prendre une douche sans que personne ne te déranges. »

La jeune fille sourit à Cody.

« Merci. » dit-elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui mais il n'avait pas l'air très méchant.

Le premier étage était celui où il y avait la salle de contrôle, la chambre du capitaine et l'infirmerie. Il y avait aussi la chambre de Bepo, qui avait certains privilège vu qu'il était le second du capitaine. Miyako était encore fascinée par cette ours qui parle et qui est un pirate mais elle ne posa pas de questions à Cody.

En continuant à marcher, ils rencontrèrent certains membres de l'équipage qui regardaient Miyako avec intérêt. Il semblerait que tout le monde est au courant qu'il y a une fille qui a rejoint l'équipage mais personne ne savait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

« Wow, elle est belle! »

« Regarde ses yeux, cool! »

« Une fille! On a de la chance! »

« Qu'est-ce que Cody fait avec elle? » Miyako pouvait entendre les chuchotements des membres et elle fut soulagée quand elle sut que la visite était finie.

« Désolé pour ça, ce sont des hommes après tout! » dit Cody en souriant et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Tu t'habitueras! »

*_Je n'ai pas envie de m'y habituer, pourquoi ils n'arrêteraient pas eux?_* pensa Miyako mais elle ne dit pas un mot.

Ils étaient maintenant devant la chambre du capitaine, elle se rappela qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'elle passe par sa chambre quand elle aurait fini de visiter.

« Voilà, on y est! » dit Cody en frappant à la porte. « On se verra plus tard, bonne chance! » conclut-il en partant et laissant Miyako seule devant la porte.

Elle entendit un bref 'Entrez' puis ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Elle regarda vite fait la chambre, c'était très bien décoré et il y avait un lit sur le côté et une espèce de mini bibliothèque avec plusieurs livres de médecine sûrement. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un bureau avec une grande chaise qui avait l'air très confortable et sur laquelle Law était assis. Il y avait beaucoup de papiers et de cartes sur son bureau. Elle remarqua aussi une deuxième porte à droite, sûrement celle de la salle de bain. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle se souvint de la douche qu'elle devait partager avec tous les hommes de l'équipage.

Law était en train d'écrire quelque chose et il ne la regarda même pas quand Miyako ferma la porte en entrant.

« Est-ce que Cody t'as tout fait visiter? » Miyako fit oui de la tête mais elle réalisa que Law ne pouvait pas la voir alors elle lui dit un simple « Oui. »

« Hmm. » c'était tout ce que Law dit puis il y eut un silence.

Miyako réalisa qu'il était en train de l'ignorer pour la faire attendre. *_Heh, il devrait savoir qu'il n'obtiendra aucune réaction de ma part en faisant un truc aussi simple que ça!_*

Quelques minutes passèrent et personne ne dit un mot, Miyako commença à regarder autour d'elle.

« Je voulais juste te dire quelques trucs maintenant que tu fais officiellement parti de l'équipage, Miss Miyako. »

En entendant Law parler, Miyako cligna des yeux. Elle regarda maintenant son nouveau capitaine qui était en train de la fixer, son chapeau cachant ses yeux gris.

« Oui, Mister Law? » dit-elle.

« A partir de maintenant, tu m'appellera 'Capitaine' et non Law ou Mister Law, c'est compris? »

Miyako fit oui de la tête. Même si Law lui parlait froidement et avec un ton rude, elle ne laissa aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage, elle le regarda avec ce regard vide attendant qu'il continue.

Law n'aimait pas du tout quand elle faisait ça et il plissa les yeux.

« Et aussi, je veux du respect, 100% d'obéissance et de loyauté. Si je demande quelque chose, tu le fais sans poser de questions et sans faire de remarques inutiles. »

« Oui Capitaine. » dit Miyako ne montrant toujours aucune émotion. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour cacher ses vraies émotion ou quoi. Elle s'en fichait, c'est tout. Elle avait un plan qui nécessitait d'utiliser Law pour retourner à Wano. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Cependant, Law ne pouvait toujours pas lire son expression et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne faisait pas de commentaires. Il pensait qu'elle se serait plainte et qu'elle aurait râlé un peu mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle resta calme et écouta tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Cela rendit Law encore plus suspicieux des intentions de la jeune fille.

« Bien, si c'est compris. Il y a autre encore une chose. Tous les membres des Heart Pirates ont un boulot ici. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu travaillera dans la cuisine, tu aidera notre chef cuisinier. Tu commence maintenant, le déjeuner va bientôt être prêt. »

Miyako fit oui de la tête et le salua. « Oui Captain'! » elle le dit un peu trop joyeusement. Ça n'avait pas l'air moqueur parce-que Miyako voulait que ça ait l'air sérieux mais Law savait très bien qu'elle l'avait fait par pure moquerie et juste pour l'agacer. Elle savait que ça l'agaçait mais il ne pouvait rien dire car elle l'avait dit sincèrement.

« Tu es virée! » dit Law en serrant les dents mais Miyako se retourna pour sortir de la chambre. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Miyako pendant qu'elle marchait vers la cuisine qui était au deuxième étage. *_ça, c'est pour ce matin espèce de pervers!_* pensa-t-elle en se rappelant à quel point il l'avait embarrassée.

…

« Tch! » Law s'appuya contre sa chaise en prenant une petite pause de son travail. Le nouveau membre de son équipage était toujours dans ses pensées. Elle jouait de lui...et c'était impardonnable. Il pensait qu'il allait être le seul à s'amuser dans ce jeu._*Pas de problèmes, ce n'est que le début!* _Un sourire apparut sur son visage et son regard se posa sur le katana posé sur son lit.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre des commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Miyako était en train de peler des patates, assise devant une table, ignorant les regards des autres cuisiniers. De temps en temps, le chef cuisinier frappait les cuisiniers avec sa grande cuillère en bois afin qu'ils arrêtent de la regarder et en leur disant 'Remet toi au travail!'. Le prénom du chef était Munk, un étrange prénom. C'était un homme qui devait avoir la soixantaine, il était grand et assez musclé avec une barbe et des cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules qui étaient attachés. Elle pouvait voir des cheveux blancs qui commençaient à pousser sur ses cheveux noirs. Il avait un accent que Miyako avait du mal à comprendre quand il parlait. Quand il s'est présenté la première fois, Miyako cligna des yeux, un peu confuse n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Au lieu d'être en colère, Munk éclata de rire. C'était un homme très gentil malgré son apparence de gros dur.

Miyako essuya la sueur sur son front puis continua son travail silencieusement. Il faisait tellement chaud ici. Miyako se sentait sale et toute en sueur, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas prit de douche depuis deux jours. Elle voulait aller se laver après avoir fini de travailler mais la pensée de cette salle de bain la mettait mal à l'aise. _*Je vais sauter le déjeuner et je prendrai une douche lorsque tout le monde sera en train de manger.* _C'était presque triste qu'elle devait sauter le déjeuner juste pour avoir un peu d'intimité mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle avait encore quelques corvées à faire comme faire la vaisselle, peler d'autres légumes, aller chercher de la nourriture ou bien jeter la poubelle. Il semblerait qu'en cuisine, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Les cuisiniers étaient toujours en train de crier et de courir partout dans la cuisine, c'était le chaos total mais au final, Miyako fut émerveillée des résultats. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour tout l'équipage.

« Voilà! » Munk tendit à Miyako une assiette qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle pouvait voir tout l'équipage faisant la queue et tenant un plateau en attendant d'être servis. Miyako voulait aller prendre une douche maintenant qu'elle avait fini de travailler mais Munk l'arrêta et lui fit une leçon sur combien il était important d'avoir une alimentation saine et de manger au moins 3 repas par jour. Donc Miyako n'avait plus le choix et elle resta pour manger, cependant elle mangea dans la cuisine, ne pouvant plus supporter les commentaires de l'équipage.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué et il lui retourna le sourire. Il voulut l'encourager en lui donnant une petite tape sur le dos mais avec sa force surhumaine, Miyako avait faillit faire tomber son assiette tellement la petite tape était forte.

« Alors, ma p'tite! T'as po l'moral hein? » demanda-t-il en caressant sa barbe. Chose qu'il faisait souvent.

« Oh ce n'est rien Munk-san, c'est juste que tout ça, c'est un peu nouveau pour moi, la piraterie et tout! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Heh, t'vas t'yabituer vite! T'inquiète po! »

Miyako lui sourit puis mangea son assiette le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait avoir assez de temps pour prendre une douche mais malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Aussitôt qu'elle eut fini de manger, Munk vint la voir.

« Oy, t'vas rameney ça au capn'! » dit-il en lui tendant un plateau avec de la nourriture et à ce que voyait Miyako, l'assiette du capitaine était bien plus belle que celle des autres membres de l'équipage. _*Je vois que le Capitaine a vraiment un traitement spécial ici!* _

« C'est normal que le capitaine aie de la meilleure nourriture que l'équipage? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les deux assiettes.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Miyako et Munk. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Miyako, Munk éclata de rire, puis il lui expliqua.

« C'est po qu'le Capn dmande ça. Y n'dmande po d'avoir un traitment d'faveur maiy faut que Capn soit au top pour les combats. Y prend soin d'nous tous après tout! »

« Oh! » Miyako était surprise par le taux de loyauté qu'ils accordaient à leur capitaine. Cela rendit curieuse Miyako, qu'est-ce que le capitaine avait de si spécial?

« Je vois. J'y vais alors. » dit Miyako en souriant.

« Heh. Qué gentille fille! » dit-il en voyant Miyako sortir de la cuisine.

Miyako frappa à la porte et attendit d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Quand elle entendit le 'Entrez', elle ouvrit la porte avec son coude, vu qu'elle portait le plateau, puis referma la porte avec sa jambe. Quand elle entra, elle vit Law encore en train de travailler. _*Il fait que ça dans la vie, travailler?*_

Law releva sa tête pour voir Miyako debout avec le plateau dans ses mains.

« Munk m'as demandé de te donner ça. » dit-elle simplement.

« Je vois. Pose le là. » dit-il en montrant de la tête un coin de son bureau.

Elle posa le plateau puis s'apprêtait à repartir quand Law dit:

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné j'espère? »

« Je ne sais pas. Goûte et tu verras. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je devrais te faire goûter d'abord. » dit-il en souriant et en levant un sourcil.

« Oh désolée, j'ai déjà mangé. Je n'ai vraiment plus faim. » Miyako sourit rendant la chose plus suspicieuse.

Law prit une fourchette et mangea un morceau de viande.

« Tu n'es plus inquiet maintenant? » demanda Miyako un peu insolente.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es assez folle pour empoisonner le capitaine d'un sous-marin sachant qu'on est sous l'eau et qu'il y a tout l'équipage. »

Miyako haussa les épaules. « Ou bien je fais en sorte que tu aie confiance en moi pour que la prochaine fois je t'empoisonne réellement. » sourit-elle innocemment.

Law sourit encore plus. « Je ne crois pas. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à empoisonner les gens. »

Miyako se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. « Et bien mon plan fonctionne parfaitement! »

Law rit à la déclaration de la jeune fille puis avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir il lui dit: « Soit sur le pont dans une demi-heure, on est presque arrivés à la prochaine île. »

« Hein? » demanda Miyako un peu surprise mais Law ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions car il lui fit signe de sortir, ce que fit Miyako à contrecœur. _*Bon bin, je poserai des question plus tard. J'ai au moins le temps de prendre une douche.* _

…

L'eau glissait sur la peau de Miyako, c'était bon d'être propre de nouveau. Ses vêtements et ses bandages étaient maintenant par-terre. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps sous la douche vu que Law lui avait dit de se préparer pour sortir et en plus pour laver les longs cheveux de Miyako, ça prenait du temps donc elle décida de se dépêcher un peu.

Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla puis sortit de la salle de bain, contente de pouvoir enfin prendre l'air dans la prochaine île. En sortant, elle heurta Cody qui lui donna un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus! »

Miyako s'inclina légèrement pour être polie puis dit:

« Oh, salut Cody! »

« Haha, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. C'est comme ça que les gens de Wano disent bonjour? »

Miyako fut un peu surprise. Comment Cody pouvait-il savoir qu'elle venait de Wano? Elle le regarda bizarrement. Il haussa les épaules et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire maladroit.

« Les membres de l'équipage parlent...On sait comment le capitaine t'as trouvée et tout. » dit-il un peu embarrassé de l'admettre.

Miyako soupira. « Je vois. »

Cody changea de sujet. « De toute façon, nous allons faire surface bientôt donc ne soit pas surprise. Ça fait bizarre quand le sous-marin remonte à la surface, mais tu vas t'y habituer. Bon, je dois retourner au travail maintenant! »

« Au faite, tu travaille dans quoi toi? » demanda Miyako intéressée.

« Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire. Je travaille dans l'infirmerie. Je suis avec l'équipe médicale et j'aide le capitaine là-bas! » dit-il très fier de lui.

« Je vois, bon, je pense que je vais y aller. Oh et oui, dans mon pays on s'incline pour montrer sa gratitude ou pour dire bonjour et au revoir. C'est un signe de politesse, surtout quand on ne connait pas très bien la personne » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Bien, dans ce cas. » Cody s'inclina puis courut vers l'infirmerie.

Elle sentit maintenant l'effet que ça faisait quand le sous-marin remontait à la surface. Ça bougeait un peu et Miyako du se tenir à la barre car elle montait les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était sur le pont et dehors le soleil brillait. Ça faisait du bien de voir la lumière naturelle, ça changeait un peu. Elle remarqua que plusieurs personnes vinrent sur le pont. Elle reconnut Bepo qui lui fit coucou de la main (de la patte) avec un sourire innocent. Elle sourit et inclina légèrement sa tête. Puis elle remarqua deux homme qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Miyako fut un peu surprise.

« Salut! Je suis Penguin! Tu dois être Miya-chan! » dit le premier jeune-homme. Il portait lui aussi une combinaison blanche avec un chapeau très bizarre. Sur le chapeau, il y avait écrit 'Penguin' son prénom. _*Et je pensais que Munk était un prénom étrange!* _pensa Miyako_. _Elle ne pouvait pas très bien voir sa tête mais elle pouvait voir les marques rouges sur ses joues. Mais ce n'est qu'après qu'elle réalisa. « Miya-chan? » répéta Miyako un peu en colère.

« Oui, on sait que tu t'appelle Miyako mais Miya-chan c'est mieux! » dit l'autre homme. Il portait lui aussi une combinaison blanche avec ce chapeau mais le sien était un peu différent. Il avait les cheveux bruns et on pouvait voir un léger rougissement sur son visage.

« Au faite, je suis Shachi! Tu es vraiment très belle! » dit-il avec un large sourire sur son visage.

« O-oh... » Miyako ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire mais elle s'inclina légèrement. « Heureuse de faire votre connaissance! »

Puis elle remarqua, à côté de Bepo, un homme qui ne s'était pas encore présenté. Il était très grand et très large, et il faisait un peu peur. Il était plus vieux que Shachi et Penguin. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et il avait aussi une barbe de la même couleur. Il se tourna vers Miyako et lui sourit.

« Je suis Jean-Bart, le navigateur! » dit-il poliment.

« Contente de faire ta connaissance! » dit Miyako en lui retournant le sourire.

Shachi et Penguin commencèrent à poser des questions de tout genres à Miyako. Certaines étaient même un peu trop personnelles ce qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Bepo essaya d'arrêter les deux jeunes hommes mais ils lui ont dit de se la fermer et le pauvre ours déprima et s'excusa auprès de ses nakamas. Law arriva sur le pont et tout le monde dit: « Captain'! » sauf Miyako qui le regarda. Elle remarqua que Law tenait son katana dans ses mains et elle le fixa avec intérêt. Avec un sourire, il lui lança le katana qu'elle attrapa facilement. Law regarda la jeune fille avec amusement pendant qu'elle serrait son katana dans ses bras, contente de l'avoir sur elle à nouveau. Law donna son Nodachi à Bepo puis dit à tout le monde de le suivre.

« Allons-y tout le monde. » dit Law.

« Aye Captain'! » s'exlamèrent les Heart Pirates, heureux d'enfin quitter le sous-marin. Même Jean-Bart et Miyako semblaient soulagés.

« Où est-ce qu'on va Capitaine? » demanda Penguin. Law semblai savoir où il voulait aller.

« Penguin, toi et Shachi allez chercher le reste des approvisionnements qu'il nous faut. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps la dernière fois de remplir les stock proprement à cause de...l'incident. » dit-il en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. « Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

Les deux pirates saluèrent leur capitaine puis prirent congé pendant que les autres allèrent dans un tout autre endroit. Miyako remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes, ils regardaient tous un géant écran avec des expressions apeurées.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Miyako.

« Tu n'es pas au courant? Ils vont montrer l'exécution de Ace aux poings ardents. Tout le monde est ici pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. » dit Bepo puis il se tourna vers Jean-Bart. « Tu pense que Barbe-Blanche va vraiment venir? »

Bart haussa les épaules. « Hmm, qui sait... Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Barbe-Blanche ne laissera jamais quelqu'un faire du mal à son équipage, il considère tout les membres de son équipage comme ses enfants donc ça ne m'étonnera pas s'il vient. »

Miyako fut surprise par les nouvelles. Elle savait qui étaient Ace et Barbe-Blanche, elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur eux dans les journaux vu qu'ils étaient dans le Nouveau-Monde. Elle regarda l'un des grand écrans et elle pu voir tout ces gardes autour de Ace aux poings ardents. Tous les amiraux étaient là et même Sengoku était présent. _*Tous ça pour une personne...non, c'est sûr que Barbe-Blanche viendra.* _

« Ils commencent une guerre délibérément. »

Miyako fut surprise de voir Law à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas sentit sa présence.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent battre les pirates de Barbe-Blanche? » demanda Miyako mais il haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait. » dit Law simplement avant de s'asseoir sur une caisse en bois. L'équipage suivit Law et ils se mirent tous derrière lui pour le protéger. Miyako fut surprise par à quel point ils étaient protecteurs envers leur capitaine puis elle remarqua qu'il y avait plein de pirates autour d'eux et tous les rookies étaient présents sauf l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.

…

Au début, c'était très ennuyant. Rien ne se passait et Miyako commençait à croire que Barbe-Blanche n'allait pas venir. Elle était quand même un peu surprise que Barbe-Blanche abandonne l'un de ses nakamas mais MarineFord était très sécurisé et pas n'importe qui pouvait y accéder.

Cependant, à la surprise de tout le monde, les pirates de Barbe-Blanche émergèrent au milieu de MarineFord et la guerre commença. Miyako pouvait entendre des exclamations craintives et des chuchotements. Puis, sortit de nulle par, ou plutôt sortit du ciel, un bateau de la Marine mais il y avait Luffy au chapeau de paille et deux anciens capitaines corsaires à son bord. Miyako entendit les nouvelles informations: apparemment, Ace serait le fils de Gold Roger et Luffy, frère adoptif de Ace, serait le fils du grand révolutionnaire; Dragon. _*Et c'est quoi la volonté du D, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie?* _pensa Miyako. Toutes les personnes présentes ne savaient plus à quoi s'attendre, ils se demandaient qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer à l'avenir. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère et tout le monde le savait. Quelque chose venait d'arriver, Ace fut libéré mais Barbe-Blanche venait de mourir. Puis il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, que le silence. Le monde entier devait être choqué en apprenant la mort de Barbe-Blanche. Miyako regarda silencieursement la suite des évènements avec une expression calme mais sérieuse. Elle écouta attentivement les derniers mots de Barbe-Blanche.

« LE ONE-PIECE EXISTE VRAIMENT! » toutes les personnes présentes crièrent. Certains de joie, d'autres de peur. Miyako se tourna vers Law. Elle était intéressée par sa réaction mais son visage était calme, son chapeau cachant ses yeux gris. Miyako ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Cependant, son regard se retourna vers l'écran quand elle entendit des cris. Ace aux poings ardents était en train de mourir dans les bras de son frère, apparemment blessé par l'amiral Akainu. Miyako ressentit de la compassion pour le chapeau de paille. Elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais ayant vu à quel point il avait donné toute sa force pour sauver son frère, au péril de sa vie juste pour qu'à la fin, son frère meure, c'était magnifique. Luffy au chapeau de paille aura au moins gagné le respect de Miyako.

« On part, tout de suite. » dit Law et Miyako se retourna pour voir l'équipage au complet se mettre debout pour repartir. Même Penguin et Shachi étaient là.

« On part pour l'île des hommes poisson? » demanda Penguin un peu confus mais Law lui fit non de la tête puis commença à marcher rapidement vers le sous-marin.

« Est-ce que tout est prêt? » demanda Law.

« Oui capitaine, nous avons déjà rangé les provisions. » répondit Shachi.

Quand tout le monde fut sur le pont, Law se tourna vers Jean-Bart.

« Mister Bart, direction Marineford. On y va tout de suite! » ordonna Law.

« EEEEEH? » demanda tout l'équipage. « Pourquoi? » demanda Penguin.

« On est morts si on va là-bas! » continua Shachi.

« Hey, ne désobéit pas au Captain'! » dit Bepo, toujours loyal à son capitaine.

« La ferme Bepo! » dirent Penguin et Shachi en même temps.

« Désolé! » s'excusa l'ours.

_*Il cède trop facilement!* _pensa Miyako avec une goutte de transpiration.

Law se tourna vers les trois pirates.

« Au lieu de perdre du temps, allez préparer le sous-marin! » ordonna Law.

« Oui Captain'! » dirent les trois pirates qui s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Miyako resta silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne comprenait pas les actions de Law et elle n'osa pas lui poser de questions vu qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Elle le suivit donc dans la salle de contrôle où tout était prêt pour submerger.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Les commentaires, bons ou mauvais sont toujours les bienvenus! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le chapitre précédent, l'histoire en est à l'arc MarineFord. Il n'y aura pas tous les détails car je pense que vous connaissez déjà ce qu'il se passe ! Je crois que c'est tout, bonne lecture ! ^^**

**CHAPITRE 9**

« Est-ce que nous sommes à la vitesse maximum Mister Bart ? » demanda Law. Miyako était sûre qu'il était très anxieux malgré son expression calme. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir de cette façon mais elle ne dit rien. Elle était appuyée contre un mur dans la salle de contrôle, regardant Law silencieusement, intéressée par la situation. Miyako était plongée dans ses pensées quand Law remarqua qu'elle le regardait et se tourna vers elle. Elle cligna des yeux pendant une seconde puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et rapidement, Miyako baissa sa tête, rougissant légèrement.

« Bon, il faudrait qu'on aille voir dans la salle des machines voir si tout fonctionne bien. Comme on est à pleine vitesse, ça pourrait endommager les machines. » dit Shachi et Penguin fit 'oui' de la tête.

Miyako se tourna vers eux. « Oh, vous êtes les mécaniciens de l'équipage ? »

« Ouai, et on est les meilleurs ici ! On connait le sous-marin comme notre poche ! » dit Penguin en souriant fièrement.

« Grâce à nous, le sous-marin fonctionne parfaitement ! Après tout, nous avons aidé à sa construction. » ajouta Shachi en frappant le mur en métal du sous-marin.

Miyako sourit. Ils semblaient gentils malgré les petits regards qu'ils lui lançaient de temps en temps et qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. « Je vois. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous aviez du travail vous deux ? » demanda Law, un sourcil levé.

« Oh c'est vrai ! Viens Shachi ! » dit Penguin et les deux pirates sortirent en courant de la salle de contrôle pour ne pas énerver plus leur capitaine. Ils connaissaient très bien leur capitaine et quand il était en colère, il faisait peur…très peur.

Law resta là, il regardait à travers la grande fenêtre qui se trouvait au centre. « Combien de temps encore avant qu'on arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans 20 minutes environ, Capitaine. » répondit Jean-Bart en pilotant le navire facilement malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient.

_*Il doit être un bon navigateur…maintenant que j'y pense, il était capitaine d'un équipage lui aussi ?* _pensa Miyako en regardant Jean-Bart.

« Fait qu'on y soit dans 15 minutes. » dit Law simplement et Jean-Bart répondit par un « Oui capitaine ! »

Bepo marcha avec paresse et s'assit par terre en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de Miyako.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Miyako.

« Je n'aime pas quand on navigue sous l'eau. Il fait trop chaud et c'est étouffant. » répondit l'ours en respirant difficilement tout en serrant le Nodachi de Law dans sa patte.

« Oh, je suppose que les ours ne sont pas habitués à naviguer. Surtout dans un sous-marin. Et tu dois avoir chaud dans cette combinaison avec ta fourrure et tout… » dit Miyako compatissante et se sentant désolée pour l'ours polaire qui semblait préférer les climats froids.

« Désolé. » dit l'ours simplement en rougissant un peu.

Miyako soupira. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. »

« Désolé. » répéta l'ours et Miyako soupira avec une goutte de transpiration. _*Cet ours cède trop facilement.*_

~…~

« Captain' on est arrivés à MarineFord ! » dit un pirate assit à l'un des panneaux de contrôle. Il y avait beaucoup de leviers et de boutons mais il contrôlait la machinerie facilement. Son prénom était Saï, selon les souvenirs de Miyako.

Law se tint à l'une des barres fixées au mur avant d'ordonner :

« Remontez nous à la surface. » Jean-Bart et Saï s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Bart remonta la barre et Saï appuya sur quelques boutons et baissa quelques leviers. Law se dirigea vers la porte puis se tourna vers ses nakamas.

« Mister Bart, restez à la barre et soyez prêt à partir à n'importe quel moment. Bepo, Miss Miyako, venez avec moi. » ordonna-t-il et les deux suivirent leur capitaine. En marchant vers le pont, ils rencontrèrent Shachi et Penguin qui les suivirent dehors. En ouvrant la porte, les cinq pirates restèrent bouche-bée devant l'horreur de la scène devant eux. Le chaos total, des morts, des cris, des armes. La guerre. Miyako n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Soudainement, elle remarqua quelque chose.

« Capitaine, regardez ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigt la chose en question.

Au début, Law était surpris que Miyako l'ait appelé capitaine sans moquerie ni sarcasme dans sa voix. C'était la première fois que ça semblait sincère et naturel. Il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant la chose, non les personnes que Miyako pointait dans le ciel.

« C'est le chapeau de paille et le corsaire Jimbei ! » s'exclama Shachi.

« Ils semblent en mauvais état. » ajouta Penguin doucement.

« Quelqu'un est en train de les porter. Un clown ? » dit Bepo confus.

« C'est le clown qui était sur les géants écrans tout à l'heure…il s'appelle Baggy je crois. » expliqua Miyako.

Law n'hésita pas et hurla. « Hey toi, mets-les là, tout de suite ! »

Baggy le regarda suspicieusement. « Heeeeeh ? Mais t'es qui toi ? »

« Tss. » Law semblait agacé, comment ce clown pouvait désobéir à ses ordres. « C'est bon. Je suis médecin donc bouge-toi et dépose-les là. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! »

« Captain' ! Les amiraux nous ont remarqués ! Kizaru et Aokiji viennent vers nous ! Nous devons nous dépêcher ! » cria Bepo complètement paniqué.

Law ignora son second et cria à nouveau sur Baggy. « Vite ! »

« Comme je viens de le dire, qui t'es toi et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? » hurla Baggy dans les airs mais avant que Law ne puisse répondre, une lumière vive vint sur Baggy qui faillit être touché par le faisceau de l'amiral Kizaru.

Kizaru lança une nouvelle fois son attaque. Miyako pouvait entendre les cris de panique de Bepo et tout le monde regarda avec horreur l'attaque de Kizaru se diriger vers le sous-marin. Law allait commencer à attaquer l'amiral mais Miyako s'avança devant Law. Elle sortit son katana et elle lança une attaque tranchante imbibée de Haki qui coupa à travers le faisceau de lumière. Les deux attaques entrèrent en collision, provoquant ainsi une explosion. Kizaru se déplaça avec la vitesse de la lumière vers Miyako mais elle était aussi rapide que lui. Elle sauta donc dans les airs afin de bloquer l'attaque de Kizaru. L'amiral sauta dans les airs lui aussi, un peu surpris quand sa jambe qui brillait grâce à son fruit du démon, redevint normale et il constata une petite coupure d'où sortait du sang.

« Ooooooooh, tu maitrise la Haki. Les pirates de nos jours font peur ! » dit-il avec sa voix monotone.

Miyako ne dit rien et elle retourna auprès de son équipage en rattachant son katana autour de sa taille.

Law était très surpris par la force de Miyako mais il ne perdit pas de temps et se tourna à nouveau vers Baggy. « Pose-les ici, MAINTENANT ! »

« Waaaaah, ok, ok ! » cria Baggy et il jeta les deux personnes sur le sous-marin. Penguin et Shachi les attrapèrent avec facilité et au moment où ils allaient repartir, Miyako vit une personne qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. _*Ce n'est pas possible…lui aussi ?* _C'était l'un des quatre empereurs, Shanks.

« Il y a un autre Yonko ! » dit-elle avec étonnement. Shanks la regarda et Miyako se raidit. Cependant elle ne sentit pas de présence intimidante donc c'était bon. Il lui lança le chapeau de paille de Luffy qu'elle attrapa facilement.

« Donne ça à Luffy quand il se réveillera ! » dit-il à Miyako qui fit 'oui' de la tête.

« Je le ferai. » dit-elle avant que Penguin ne la prenne par le bras à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

Pendant ce temps, Bepo tournait en rond en criant :

« On va tous mourir ! On va tous mourir ! » mais Shachi l'arrêta et lui dit d'entrer dans le sous-marin.

Quand tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, Law ordonna à tout le monde de prendre Luffy et Jimbei et de les ramener à l'infirmerie pendant que lui, se dirigeai vers la salle de contrôle.

« Partons d'ici, tout de suite ! » ordonna Law puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Law mit son manteau blanc et ses gants pendant que son équipe médicale préparait Luffy et Jimbei pour l'opération. Bepo courait autour de Law en hurlant « On est attaqués Captain' ». Law ne semblait pas dérangé par l'ours et commença à opérer Luffy pendant que le sous-marin bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle remarqua aussi Cody qui était en train de préparer la table d'opération.

Miyako regarda la scène en silence puis elle décida de faire quelque chose pour que l'ours laisse Law opérer les deux personnes en paix.

« Bepo, vient on va voir si on les a semés. » l'ours hésita mais il accepta et suivit Miyako. Penguin et Shachi les accompagnèrent aussi.

La marine n'était plus à leurs trousses et le sous-marin avait repris une vitesse normale. Miyako était assise en face de l'infirmerie avec son expression monotone mais elle était quand même un peu inquiète pour le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille. Ça faisait deux heures maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le bloc opératoire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, surtout qu'elle ne sait rien de Luffy, mais en voyant sa détermination dans cette guerre a fait qu'il avait gagné le respect de Miyako. Et elle se sentait désolée pour lui, il avait vu son frère mourir dans ses bras après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné. C'était comme si on attrapait un papillon pour finalement le voir s'échapper de notre étreinte et le voir s'envoler. Elle avait toujours son chapeau de paille dans les mains en le regardant avec une expression vide. Elle était dans les nuages. _*J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.* _Soudain, elle se rappela la personne qui était avec Luffy. C'était Jimbei, un ancien capitaine corsaire. _*Que faisait-il là-bas ? Peut-être est-il un ennemi... ? Mais il avait de grosses blessures, et puis il semblait aider Ace et Luffy durant la guerre.* _

Pendant ce temps, Bepo était en train de se plaindre à quel point il avait chaud. Penguin et Shachi râlaient, mais Miyako n'y prêta pas son attention. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit les cris de protestation des deux mécaniciens. Bepo tenait les deux jeunes hommes dans ses bras et frottait sa fourrure en sueur sur eux. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage puis elle soupira quand Bepo recommença à râler. Miyako se leva et se dirigea vers ses nakamas.

« Ok, ok, je vais demander à Bart-san de nous remonter à la surface alors attendez un peu les gars. »

« Merci Miya-chan ! » dit Penguin en souriant.

Quand le sous-marin fut à la surface, Miyako se dirigea vers la sortie puis sans le remarquer, elle fonça dans Cody.

« Hey Miyako ! » dit-il, un peu surpris de la voir. Miyako ne le reconnut pas directement car il ne portait plus son chapeau habituel. Il avait du l'enlever lors de la chirurgie.

« Cody ! Comment va Luffy-san ? Est-ce que l'opération est finie? Ça s'est bien passé ? » elle lui posa tellement de questions que Cody du la calmer un peu.

« Hey, doucement ! On vient juste de finir d'opérer. C'était dur mais pour l'instant il est en vie son état est stable. Cependant, c'est trop tôt pour dire qu'il est hors de dangers. Son état peut changer d'un moment à un autre. En ce moment, il est en observation. » expliqua Cody.

Miyako se relaxa et soupira tellement elle était soulagée. Cody lui donna un énorme sourire.

« Etais-tu inquiète pour lui ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé. Miyako rougit légèrement.

« N-non…c'est juste que…après tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est normal de…que je m'inquiète. » dit-elle un incertaine. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse elle-même.

Cody rit un peu puis continua.

« C'est bon ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'étais inquiet aussi pendant l'opération ! » dit Cody en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« C'est pas tout mais j'ai encore du travail alors à plus tard Miya-chan ! » finit Cody et Miyako lui sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir informée pour Luffy-san ! » dit-elle avant que Cody ne se retourne et s'en aille. Elle le regarda disparaitre dans les couloirs du sous-marin en serrant son étreinte sur le chapeau de paille qu'elle tenait depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Quand Miyako ouvrit les portes qui menaient vers le pont principal, elle fut surprise de voir un navire de la marine juste à côté de leur sous-marin. Pensant qu'ils étaient attaqués, Miyako mit automatiquement sa main sur son katana ( le katana que Law ne lui avait pas encore repris.) Puis elle vit Boa Hancock, une des capitaines corsaires, sur le pont, accompagnée de quelques okamas. Elle reconnut leur chef, elle l'avait déjà vu sur les écrans géants. C'était Ivankov, la reine des okamas, et il était géant. Bepo était debout sur le côté et il semblait dépressif alors que Penguin et Shachi étaient en train d'essayer de draguer la femme la plus belle du monde. Law était appuyé sur l'un des murs du sous-marin, les bras croisés et silencieux comme à son habitude. Puis Miyako remarqua une autre personne.

« Ah, tu ne devrais pas te lever ! Tu es blessé ! » dit-elle à l'homme-poisson nommé Jimbei. Il la regarda un instant puis il baissa la tête comme faisait Bepo quand il était en dépression.

« Comment je peux me reposer alors que Luffy-kun est blessé mentalement et physiquement ? » dit-il avec une voix sterne. Miyako ressentit de la compassion pour l'homme-poisson.

« Je te comprends mais tu ne devrais pas trop forcer, si tes blessures se rouvrent, ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation. » le fait de gronder un ancien Sichibukai la fit se sentir un peu bizarre mais il le fallait, elle ne voulait pas que la situation empire.

« Toi ! Qui est tu et que fais-tu ici ? » Hancock pointa du doigt la jeune fille et elle était dans une position…bizarre.

« Hum…est-ce que ça va ? Ça n'as pas l'air très confortable…cette position. » demanda Miyako.

Boa se releva et la regarda d'un air choqué.

« Silence ! Comment oses-tu insolente ? Tu sais qui je suis ! Je suis la magnifique future femme de Luffy, Boa Hancock ! Montre un peu plus de respect parce-que je suis…belle ! »

Une goutte de transpiration apparût sur le front de Miyako pendant que Penguin et Shachi bavaient devant la beauté de Hancock.

« Et c'est quoi le rapport ? » demanda Miyako.

« Ça suffit ! Laissons ça de côté pour l'instant ! Au lieu de cela, toi, la bête, ramène moi un Den-Den Mushi ! Il faut retourner à Amazon Lily et vite ! C'est le seul endroit où Luffy sera en sécurité ! »

« O-oui ! » Bepo répondit en se précipitant à l'intérieur pour ramener ce sont avait besoin la capitaine corsaire. Miyako soupira en voyant la façon dont elle traitait Bepo mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Et bien ! Il est temps pour nous de partir ! » annonça Ivankov. « Il faut retourner dans notre pays, nous nous sommes fait attendre trop longtemps maintenant ! Prenez soin de Luffy boy pour moi. » finit Ivankov avant de quitter le sous-marin.

Law et Hancock étaient en train de discuter et ne voulant pas les déranger, Miyako se tourna vers Jimbei qui semblait encore très inquiet. C'était normal après tout. Elle lui sourit avant de lui dire.

« T'inquiète pas, Captain' est un bon médecin, Luffy-san est entre de bonnes mains ! » dit-elle en se souvenant la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Cody à propos du capitaine. Cody ne faisait que répéter à quel point il admirait Law pour son talent et à quel point il était doué. JJimbei la regarda un instant puis la remercia.

« Au faite, je m'appelle Miyako. Miyako Suzune. » dit-elle.

« Ton prénom…tu viens de Wano ? » demanda l'homme-poisson avec intérêt et Miyako fit oui de la tête.

« Je vois. Donc tu viens du Nouveau Monde. Mais que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ? »

Miyako rit nerveusement. « C'est une très loooooongue histoire… » dit-elle ne voulant pas aborder le sujet vu que Law était juste à côté et qu'il la surveillait du coin de l'œil.

…

Law parlait à Hancock et ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur un plan. Elle allait les faire traverser la Calm-Belt à l'aide du bateau qu'elle avait appelé il y a quelques instants mais ça ne servait à rien vu qu'ils avaient un sous-marin. En ce moment, elle parlait de son mariage avec Luffy, de sa beauté ou d'on ne sait quoi et Law ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Il regardait Miyako. Elle ne semblait pas attirée par la beauté de Hancock, pourtant même les femmes succombaient à son charme. Lui non plus n'était pas attiré par elle et les commentaires qu'avait fait Miyako à Hancock l'avaient fait rire. Law remarqua que Miyako parlait de son île natale à l'homme-poisson, Wano. C'était dur de savoir ce qu'ils disaient avec les bavardages de Boa. De plus, Miyako semblait aussi inquiète que Jimbei au sujet de Luffy et Law fronça les sourcils. _*Pourquoi elle s'inquiète pour chapeau de paille, elle ne le connait même pas ? J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas rejoindre son équipage ou quelque chose du genre.* _Il regardait les moindres mouvements de la jeunes fille au cas où elle en ferait un mauvais. Cependant, Law fut surpris quand Miyako parla de ses compétences médicales à Jimbei. Il pensait qu'elle allait plutôt dire des choses moins délicates à son sujet. Peut-être commençait-elle à l'accepter comme un capitaine petit à petit ? Aujourd'hui, elle l'a appelé 'capitaine' à plusieurs reprises et ça ne semblait pas forcé ou d'un ton moqueur. Il la regarda sourire, un vrai sourire. Pas les sourires forcés qu'elle lui donnait.

**Voilà, chapitre 9 finit ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !** **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Avec un peu de chance, je posterai le prochain chapitre bientôt ! ^^ Sinon bonne soirée !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Crédits : ****One Piece appartient à Oda, l'histoire et Miyako Suzune appartiennent à BloodyMarryMe.**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Miyako était assise sur son lit en train de nettoyer son katana. Law ne le lui avait toujours pas reprit et elle décida de se faire petite et de l'éviter pendant quelques temps, en espérant qu'il oubliera de le lui reprendre. Elle avait toujours le chapeau de paille de Luffy, il était posé sur sa table de nuit. Elle pensait et se rappela tout ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle a rejoint l'équipage des Heart Pirates, elle est allée en plein milieu de la guerre de MarineFord, elle a rencontré deux grands corsaires et elle est devenue amie avec un homme-poisson et en ce moment, elle voyageait dans un sous-marin dans la Calm-Belt vers la fameuse île des femmes, Amazon Lily. Miyako se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette île et comment les femmes allaient réagir en voyant des hommes débarquer sur leur île ou les hommes sont interdits. Aucun homme n'est jamais revenu de cette île. _*Je suis une femme donc je devrais être en sécurité…* _pensa-t-elle mais elle se rappela qu'elle faisait maintenant parti de l'équipage des Heart Pirates. _*C'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment être…* _puis le sourire sadique de Law lui apparut et elle décida de ne pas se faire trop remarquer au cas où il lui poserait des questions. Miyako fut retirée de ses pensées par une personne qui venait de frapper à la porte.

« Oui, entrez ! » dit-elle puis les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrirent.

C'était Cody, toujours aussi souriant. Il était accompagné d'une personne.

« Salut ! » dit Cody puis il se poussa afin de laisser un peu de place à son ami. « Lui, c'est Joshua mais tu peux l'appeler Josh, c'est plus court ! »

Miyako regarda le jeune homme un instant. Il était de petite taille, plus petit qu'elle et il portait le même uniforme que tout le reste de l'équipage. Mais son chapeau était noir et simple avec des yeux rouges dessinés dessus. Ils étaient complètement différents des yeux de Josh. C'était deux yeux ronds vert émeraude qui la regardaient. Elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les cheveux rouges et que son visage était très pale, il semblait jeune. On dirait presque un enfant.

« Oh…je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des enfants à bord ! » dit Miyako pensant que Josh avait dans les 15 ans. Le visage de Josh devint tout rouge de colère.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant stupide femme ! J'ai 21 ans et je fais parti de l'équipe médicale comme Cody ! »

« V-vingt et un ans ! » dit Miyako surprise. « Mais tu as deux ans de plus que moi ! » Cody éclata de rire.

« Oui, il ressemble à un enfant avec sa petite taille ! » dit Cody en tapotant la tête de Josh ce qui le mit plus en colère.

« L-la ferme idiot ! Et ne dit pas que je suis petit ! Je vais te frapper Cody ! » mais Cody éclata de rire à ce qui était censé être une menace de la part de Josh.

« Ehem…Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Miyako.

« Oh, on voulait juste voir comment tu allais, tu sais avec le sous-marin et l'équipage ? » dit Cody, un sourire toujours présent sur son visage.

« Ah, merci ! C'est vrai que c'était un peu dur au début mais ça va, je commence à m'habituer, petit à petit ! » expliqua Miyako.

« Hmm. Donc c'est toi la nouvelle dont tout le monde parle. Moi je trouve que tu n'as rien de spécial. Tu me semble très faible. » dit Josh mais Cody lui donna un coup au bras.

« Eh ! Quoi ? » dit Josh en se frottant le bras.

Miyako croisa ses bras. « C'est toi qui dis ça, petit nain ! »

« Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? » demanda Josh qui commençait à devenir tout rouge de honte. « Tu as dis que j'étais un nain ? »

Miyako leva un sourcil. « C'est évident… »

Apparemment, Josh n'aimait pas qu'on fasse des remarques sur sa petite taille et Cody du le retenir de sauter sur Miyako. Josh commença à fixer les yeux de Miyako et celle-ci fit de même. Lequel des deux allait céder en premier ? On ne sait pas car on entendit des voix venir de la porte de la chambre de Miyako. La jeune fille se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Penguin et Shachi étaient devant la porte et Miyako n'apprécia pas le fait qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter à la porte.

« Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? » demanda Miyako les bras croisés. Les deux mécaniciens se grattèrent l'arrière de la tête en rougissant légèrement.

« N-non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense ! On passait par là complètement par hasard et on a vu Cody et Josh entrer dans ta chambre et on est venus vérifier s'ils n'avaient pas de…mauvaises intentions ! » expliqua Penguin et Shachi fit 'oui' de la tête.

« Les seuls qui avaient de mauvaises intentions étaient vous deux, espèce de pervers ! » hurla Josh.

« D-de quoi tu parles ? On était juste inquiets pour Miya-chan ! » se défendit Shachi.

« C'est Miyako et non Mi-. » elle fut coupée par Josh qui se disputait avec Penguin et Shachi, pendant que Cody essayait de les calmer. Et au moment où Miyako allait tous les mettre dehors, une autre personne arriva et tout le monde se calma d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Miss Miyako, c'est une fête privée ici ou quoi ? » c'était Law, appuyé sur la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire aux lèvres.

« C-captain' ! » les deux mécaniciens et les deux infirmiers dirent en même temps pendant que Miyako regardait le capitaine.

« Heeey les amis ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? » demanda Bepo qui s'ajouta dans la chambre de Miyako.

La jeune fille commença à être agacée. _*Sérieux ! Est-ce qu'ils ont oublié que c'était MA chambre ici ?* _

« Nous sommes arrivés à Amazon Lily et nous allons faire surface dans quelques minutes donc si vous avez fini ici, retournez à vos postes et préparez vous. » dit Law calmement.

Penguin et Shachi eurent des sourires pervers, ils allaient bientôt voir les femmes de cette fameuse île. Cody rougit un petit peu et Josh soupira à la perversité de ses amis. Miyako était calme et silencieuse comme d'habitude. Il était vrai qu'elle avait hâte d'aller sur l'île mais sûrement pas pour voir les femmes.

« Aye Captain' ! » dirent les hommes avant de sortir en saluant Miyako.

« Bye Miyako ! » dit Cody en faisant un signe de la main et en souriant mais il partit en courant après avoir vu son capitaine s'impatienter.

« A plus la moche ! » dit Josh en quittant la pièce.

« Ouai c'est ça petit nain ! » répondit Miyako pas le moindre du monde vexée par la phrase de Josh. Lui, au contraire devint tout rouge mais il n'osa pas faire de commentaires en présence du capitaine.

« Je vois que tu t'entends bien avec l'équipage. » dit Law avec un sourire quand tout le monde eut quitté la pièce.

Miyako haussa les épaules. « Ils ne semblent pas si méchants. Quoique, c'est un peu tôt pour le dire. » répondit Miyako en se rappelant que ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'elle avait rejoint l'équipage. 2 jours qui semblaient être 2 semaines avec tous les évènements passés.

« Toi aussi tu devrais te préparer. Je pense qu'on doit être arrivés maintenant. » dit Law en partant, puis juste avant de fermer la porte, il ajouta :

« Oh et, ne pense pas que j'ai oublié pour ça. » dit-il en pointant du doigt le katana. Miyako se raidit.

« Mais, tu t'es bien comportée pour aujourd'hui donc je te le laisse…enfin, pour l'instant. » dit-il en fermant les portes derrière lui.

Miyako fronça les sourcils au commentaire de Law. Elle savait qu'il avait ce sourire sur son visage. Ce sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

**Heeeeey voilà ! Chapitre 10 finit ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans pas longtemps vu que j'ai déjà commencé à le traduire ! ^^ A plus tard !**


End file.
